Power Struggle
by RessurectedBountyHunter
Summary: REPOSTED! Seto Kaiba finally gets to buy a company that has been his main competition for years. But when he has to marry the daughter of the mafia leader that owns it. He gets more than what he bargains for...
1. The Deal

Yes, you're seeing right! Power Struggle is back. After someone read my fetish thing (which is going to be posted on AFF the link will be inside my profile), they reviewed me saying that I violatedthe TOS. I didn't do nothing of the sort, because I ratedthe material right. (I read that thing twice.Sigh.)Word of advice to my readers who have a passion for writing... Never ever retaliate! Just bite your tongue and continue writing.  
Ok, to my new readers, I hope you enjoy this story. I put a lot of thought and soul into it. Luckily for you guys, the updates will be quick.  
For the disclaimers, I don't own YuGiOh. If I did, Rebecca and little Yugi would of ended up together. HOWEVER, I own the Don Lacey and Graham family, along with the Spider Mafia. And if I find them being used without my permission then I'll be on you like white on rice.

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Seto, are we still going to have our video game war tonight?" Mokuba Kaiba asked his older brother. Who was now looking himself in the mirror, getting ready. Obviously, dressed to impress with his black suit with a blue shirt and black tie.

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp., was getting ready for a dinner meeting with a very important man. His cold and ruthless demeanor vanished at the sound of the little boy's voice. He looked at his little brother, and gave him one of his rare smiles. "Yeah, Mokuba. But first, I'm going to buy a company."

"Didn't you buy one like a month ago?" His curious brother asked, looking up from his homework.

"Yes, but none like the others. If I am able to buy this one, Kaiba Corp. will have no strong competition when it comes to our advanced technology," he answered. "But unfortunately," he added, "I have to play it by ear and make the guy a deal that he won't be able to refuse."

"It sounds complicated, Big Brother," Mokuba admitted looking down. However, he had faith that his brother would accomplish whatever he wanted. Even if he had to be unpleasant to other people's standards to get it. After all, he was a Kaiba. He looked back up to his brother and saw that he was getting ready to leave. "Good bye, Seto," he said giving him a hug.

Seto Kaiba hugged him back, "finish your homework and be good. I'm going to kick your ass in the video game war." He released his brother from the embrace.

"Don't count on it, Seto!" Mokuba said, smugly.

Chuckling at Mokuba's antics, Seto stepped out of his house. Ice King Seto was back in charge and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. "Take me to 'Eccentric'," he barked as he stepped inside. Closing the door, realizing that the name of the restaurant seems just what it is... Eccentric. The city night lights and buildings passed him by, but it was all the same thing. He's seen this before. And somehow, he always seemed to look out the window, probably hoping deep down inside that something out of the ordinary might happen. But no, that hasn't happened since the Battle City Tournament.

Seto felt the limo slow down as they approached the restaurant. Without thanking his driver, he got out and went inside. An attractive hostess recognized, greeted, and lead him to a somewhat secluded table. Sitting down, not even bothering to look what's around him. His mind was set on one thing, and that's getting the company he needed so he won't have anymore competition.

Soon a man surrounded by a couple of gentlemen came by and seated himself across from Seto, while the rest stood by him. He didn't look like much, just a little bit on the over weight side. Almost seemed like he was European. The man gave him a friendly smile, "ah, Kaiba. I had a feeling you wouldn't pass up this offer." It would take more than a friendly smile to warm the Ice King up. "I see you're not in the mood to make light conversation."

"Get right to the point, Don Lacey, I have other arrangements," the young CEO said coldly. His patience was running thin like usual. However, he reminded himself that there could be worse... Like Pegasus.

"I understand," his heavy accent rolled out while making his terms. "I want at least three million dollars..." he trailed off. Don Lacey let that sink information sink in on Seto's mind.

His thoughts seemed to be going left and right with all this. "He's crazy, his company makes more than that a year. But something doesn't seem right," thought Seto without showing any emotions on his face. His cold eyes leered Don Lacey's gray ones. Trying to see any signs of... Anything. Anything that would give him insight to what possessed him to make this kind of deal. "... And," the man continued, "you must marry my daughter." Just as Seto thought, he knew there was a catch.

"Why do you make such a bizarre deal?" Seto remained calm. Trying to figure something out in his mind on how to get his way.

"Because, my daughter is a little stubborn. Obviously doesn't know what's good for her. She has this silly idea about never getting married, and I need a suitor for her that will be able to provide for her. And she is picky, and I did catch her mention that you were... How shall I say? Fitting to her standards," Don Lacey babbled.

"So this isn't about business, this is about your daughter," Seto crossed his arms and smirked. "How do you know that she will agree with this suitor nonsense?" There was no way that someone could marry another without consent.

"Well, I made her sign the papers, however, she thought she was signing something else. It's quite elementary... I'm not taking any other offer," Don Lacey said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a cigar.

"He shouldn't celebrate just yet," thought Seto sensing the smugness of Don Lacey's attitude, "I haven't agreed to anything yet."

Don Lacey lighted his cigar and started to puff. He looked at the young but certainly not naïve CEO and smiled. "You know, my lad..." He started once more. "... I know that I'm your company's biggest competition. With me out of the way, just think about what you can accomplish. Besides, you won't just gain more profit, you'll gain a wife.

"Besides the fact that my daughter can cook delicious meals. I should know. She's trained to deal with... Situations. Plus, you'll have powerful connections... Isn't that what you always say? Power is a lot of things. Why, a wife by your side could be an influence to those that don't like your cold as ice disposition. I know you have heard of the whole 'good cop, bad cop thing'," he continued with his prattle without knowing that he was being ignored by Seto.

Seto's thought were floating around his new conflict. He _could_ get rid of his competition, but he would be stuck with a hag. He weighed the pros and cons of the whole situation. Never has he done something that made his company look inferior, it wasn't acceptable. "I see that you have conflict in your head, maybe you want to think about it more while we eat?" Don Lacey offered.

Simply, the young CEO was having doubts. Maybe he was way in over his head about this opportunity... Then the word rang in him... Opportunity. An opportunity to get ahead. "I've made my decision, Don Lacey," Seto said. "I'll accept your preposterous bargain. Where do I sign?"A contract and a pen was set in front of Seto by one of the men surrounding Don Lacey. His fingers around the pen didn't shake, but however was full of uncertainty as he signed his name. And felt for a minute that he signed his soul to the Devil. Letting go of the pen was some what of a relief, knowing that the hard part was over.

"Welcome to the family, Kaiba," he simply said with ease. Then he turned to one of his cronies and uttered something in a language that I couldn't identify. The man left his side... Soon returning with a young woman. "Meet your wife, Kaiba."

Lucy "Onyx" Don Lacey was presented to Kaiba, as if she was a trophy. She looked at her new husband with no emotion on her face. Her green eyes contrasted with his own. Seto could tell by the bags around her shoulders, that Don Lacey didn't expect Kaiba to turn down his offer. "I give you my daughter, Lucy "Onyx" Kaiba. Number one female duelist in the world last year... Now there is something you guys have in common."

The young CEO eyed her frigidly. Her black hair, death pale skin, her eyes that were rimmed with black. Probably to match her black dress kept her modesty, but her boots seemed to say that she was a tough cookie. But to Seto Kaiba, that didn't mean anything to him. Suddenly, he realized... She was the Demon Duelist. "Onyx, this is Seto Kaiba, you new husband," her father introduced. She didn't say a word, just got her bags and looked at her husband. They seemed to share an icy staring contest.

Seto couldn't take anymore of this nonsense. "Well, if there isn't anything else that I need to know, then I'll take what's mine and leave." I said to Don Lacey and turned to the Lucy and motioned for her to follow me. She did just that. We approached the limo while the driver held the door for us. I let myself in first. Soon being followed by the girl, who seemed uncomfortable with the whole situation, but didn't show it. Although, she reminded Seto a little bit of himself. Knowing people like himself, he was able to see that she didn't like this arrangement one bit. She looked out the window and sighed. Kaiba couldn't help but feel just a little bit of sympathy for this girl that was deceived by her own father. "Probably treated like my stepfather treated me," Kaiba found himself thinking.

The two seemed to welcome the silence, but it was inevitable... "Did you just get out of a funeral?" Seto asked the girl sarcastically. Obviously, not liking the way she dressed. The girl looked at him as if he was beneath her.

"No, I was just forced to marry some stranger against my own free will," she said with venom laced in her sentence. It was sarcastic, but true.

Kaiba decided it was best not to get into a verbal argument. It wasn't going to change anything. One thing all of a sudden crossed his mind once he saw his house approaching... How was he going to tell Mokuba? The only person that he cared. He almost felt like he betrayed him by having an "addition" the family. "What have I done?" He pondered. The door suddenly opened revealing the driver.

He got out and started walking to his mansion, not waiting for his new wife. "Help her with her bags." He said opening the door as she got out of the limo. The driver got one of her bags and lead her inside. One thing Seto noticed, was that Onyx was not marveling at the house like everyone else has done before. "The bedrooms are on the 3rd floor, knock yourself out."


	2. New Sister?

Thank you for the reviews! I really appriciate it. I'm just glad that I was smart enough to save the work on a floppy so it wouldn't have been lost.  
Seto: So someone attacked you from the dark?  
Bounty Hunter: You can say that.  
Seto: Coward.  
Bounty Hunter: You're telling me. Seto since we've been aquaintances for a while, mind doing the disclaimers?  
Seto: Whatever. Bounty Hunter doesn't own anything that has to do with YuGiOh. However, she does own the Don Lacey and Graham familiy, along with the Spider Mafia. If she sees you using her characters without permission, she'll get her cross bow and hunt you down.  
Bounty Hunter: Thanks, but you weren't suppose to say the whole hunting thing... Moron...  
Seto: I heard that!

* * *

Chapter 2

Seto's POV

"I, certainly, can't believe what I just did," I thought to myself. I walked to the living room to see Mokuba in his pajamas, already hooking up the entertainment system.

"Seto!" He said running up and hugging me. My walls was once more crumbled down as I returned the hug. "How was the meeting, Big Brother?" That question stung me. How do you break you your little brother that he has a new sister in law? "Did you buy the company?" He inquired once more. I nodded, not knowing what to say. Feeling weak... It was unacceptable.

"Something is wrong. You have this look in your eye. What happened?" I wished that he didn't ask me so many questions. I wished that this was all one big joke.

I ruffled his hair and sat down. He offered me one of the controllers, but I didn't take it. Instead, I went and picked him up and set him on my lap. He hugged me once more, also making it more difficult to break the news. "Mokie, I have something to tell you." I said with a voice that was only reserved for him.

"What is it, Seto?"

"You know that I bought the company, right?" I asked as he nodded his head and smiled at me. "I paid three million dollars for that company."

Mokuba laughed, "that wasn't very smart for that guy."

"No, it wasn't. There is something else that was in our deal, Mokie," I said hearing a hint of fear in my voice. No! That is weakness. I made my decision and I'm going to stand by it. "I had to get married to the owner's daughter in order to get the company." Mokuba looked at me, trying to find answers in my eyes. Staring back at him, I tried to read his face.

"You mean, I have a big sister?" He asked with a smile growing on his face. I should of known that he would have been glad to see me with someone. "YAY! I want to meet her. Is she here now?" His excitement still confused me. I didn't like to be confused.

Lucy's POV

I still can't believe that my father sold me to some stranger. Well, I can't say stranger, but he still sold me. It just wasn't fair. But who was I to complain? I was married to a very powerful man, and I am now currently trying to figure out which bedroom to stay in. Soon I chose a room with dark green walls. Something that caught my eye was the book shelf. A wave of comfort washed over me as I started to look at the books... From Shakespeare to Steinbeck to even my favorite book! I was excited to see "The Inferno" there. My hand quickly took it from it's place and started to flip through the pages. Admiring the illustrations of the tortured souls and demons, too busy to see what was going around. I heard padding of feet outside, the door knob twist opening the door. Turning around, hoping that it wasn't Seto. My eyes met stealy blue eyes that belonged to my husband. I still shiver at that thought. "I see you found your room," he said looking at me. "Ah, 'The Inferno'. I didn't expect anything less from the Demon Duelist." So he has heard of me before. But I knew that his voice mocked me.

More steps were heard approaching this room. A small boy poked his head in, and started smiling. Coming inside and walking to Seto's side. Cute kid, I would love to have hair like his, unruly but tamed. Also his eyes. Seemed more darker blue. "Hi, I'm Mokuba," the boy said extending his hand towards me. Very friendly, indeed. One thing that was strange was that Seto didn't even scowl at this little boy. "Welcome to the family." I guess this kid is taking it well that his dad just got married to a complete stranger. Or he likes to make new friends.

I took his and shook it. "The name is Lucy, but you can call me Onyx..." I trailed off. "Mokuba and Seto seems like interesting names. I like them." I said smiling, enjoying the little boy's conversation.

He looked back at Seto, "Big Brother, are we still on for the video game war?" So that's why Seto hasn't bitched him out yet. I guess my assumption on him being Seto's son was wrong. Personally, I wondered why he hasn't chewed me out yet. I looked at the two conversing with one another. Seto nodded his head as his little brother cheered for joy and ran outside. His big brother followed him, leaving me to think. "Onyx, you're part of the family, now. It's traditional that you attend the video game war," he said matter of factly as he tugged my arm. It was amusing how a guy like him could have his attitude melt away with the mere sight of Mokuba. The two were seated at the couch, so I decided to sit on the ground near Mokuba. Not wanting to go near Seto, as if he might bite my head. Seto already had the game hooked up and gave a controller to Mokuba, who happily took and promised to "kick his butt". It was adorable Mokuba yelled out insults and his brother calmly gave sarcastic remarks. "Onyx, do you want to play?" Mokuba shyly asked as he gave the controller.

I smiled at him, "sure." He handed me his controller. I looked at who I was up against... Seto Kaiba, someone that is the strong silent type. The character menu came on the screen. I guess this is a good time to show how what I can do.

Seto's POV

The character menu screen showed up. A smirk graced my face as I picked the only demon character, knowing that she would of probably wanted that. But surprised me when she picked the ballerina character dressed in black. "What a weak character," I couldn't help but comment.

She looked at me with fire of competition in her eyes saying, "don't underestimate of what you can't understand, Seto." While picking a place to fight.

"That's Kaiba to you, Lucy," I said waiting for the fight to start.

She remained calm and made her hands comfortable, I want her to be angered. "Same rules apply to you, Kaiba. The name is Onyx," she said, starting to beat my character to a bloody pulp. Not even giving me an inch, I liked that. However, that didn't change my opinion about her. Soon the round was over with my character falling. "Your character is very strong, but not agile."

The next round turned up, this time I'm not going to let her win. "This is coming from a duelist that never dueled against a man before," I commented as my character didn't give her an inch to escape my wrath. Then smirking when I was victorious on that round.

The round started again as both of them engaged in blocks, kicks, punches, and combination attacks. I took a glance at Mokuba who was excited to be watching. Quickly directing my eyes towards the screen, I saw that my life was almost gone. She added the final blow and finished my character. "Thanks for letting me playing, Mokuba," she smiled and gave him the controller again. "I'm feeling sleepy," she added.

"I noticed that your room is across mine," I started, "don't get any ideas and trying to sneak in there." Who knows? She might actually rape me.

"That's too bad, Kaiba," she purred as a glint came to her eye. A smile came to her face and I saw her teeth... Very straight and white. "I heard people with cold exteriors, shag like minks," she sneered while raising her eye brows suggestively. With that said, she went off to her room. Without a doubt, I knew that wasn't any kind of flirting. Good.

"Seto, what's 'shag like a mink' mean?" I heard Mokuba question. His eyes were full of curiosity at her gesture.

Not wanting such garbage filling up his head I told him that I didn't know.

Lucy's POV

I felt taking a shower, and already was well aware that there was no bathroom in my room... Then where at? "Kaiba probably has one in his room," I snorted, taking my clothes off and wrapping a towel around my body, along with grabbing shampoo, soup, sponge, and facial products. As I started to get out of the room, it hit me... I didn't know where the bathroom was. Soft padding came closer, soon I saw that it was my husband. "Kaiba!" I whispered. Hoping that he heard my plea. "Good," I thought to myself, "he's headed in this direction." His glacier eyes looked at me, as if locked on target or something. "Kaiba."

"What do you want?" I felt his eyes were on me. Looking at me harshly for some reason... Usually a guy would try to take my towel off. "You're lucky that Mokuba is in his room sleeping. Or else he might of ran into you, dressed like that."

I sighed knowing that he probably thought that I was some kind of slut that couldn't land a husband without Daddy's help. I looked back at him, "can you please tell me where the bathroom is, I want to take a shower before going to bed."

He smirked confidently as he crossed his arms. "Most of them are at the west wing of this floor, the only bathrooms that are close to your room are mine and Mokuba's."

"Well, then I'll use yours," I said nonchalantly.

"I'm afraid you'll have to asked again."

I snorted while looking at his overly confident face... More like cocky. "If you think I'm going to beg..." I said. "You can think again."

I expected him to say something else but he entered his room, leaving the door open so I can come in. As I did I observed his room. It's said that a way someone arranges their room matches their personality. His walls a royal blue, that explains his attitude... A king size bed was in a corner, he likes his space and isolation. Another book shelf... I stepped closer, observing his books. Mostly covering subjects such as math, science, and business, he liked to be ahead of the game... At whatever the subject was. "You seem to have an attraction towards books," his voice rang almost causing me to jump out of my skin. I regained my composure and turned to him.

"You can say I've had affairs with books since I was little," I said in a way, challenging him to say something. Besides, I wanted another game, but of wits this time.

"Oh, I think I'm starting to get jealous," he said sarcastically. "Don't tell me you read graphic smut, too."

"Once in a blue moon, but I don't believe in love," I replied.

He chuckled coldly and nodded. Like agreeing with me. "Looks like you got your poor little heart crushed." He doesn't know how true his statement was. "But I understand you, I don't believe in it either. I wasn't expecting you to either, you father just sold you." He said smirking.

"Gee, I wouldn't have ever thought of that until you told me. You know, being here, facing my husband, I wouldn't have figured it out." I said sarcastically. Him making that observation about this whole ordeal was like a slap in the face. Immobilized and hoping that the world would swallow me whole. No such luck. "I'm going to take that shower now," my tone lowered melancholy. I said as I started heading to his bathroom.

Seto's POV

I started to change into my silk pajamas and didn't feel like going into a pensive mood. My head was pounding and all I wanted was to sleep. Then all I have to do tomorrow is wake up, since it would be a Sunday, I would only have to work. After I'll spend some time with Mokuba. Hopefully, the hag won't bother me that much. "Although," a thought crept, "if I'm lucky enough, she'll probably try to forget that we're married..." The sound of my shower broke my train of thoughts. After a few minutes, a yelp was also heard. "Idiot," I thought to myself as I got up and started to go to my bathroom, "probably twisted her ankle of something." I went inside the bathroom to see steam all over the place. At least that was some good, since the shower had a glass door. "What happened?" I demanded.

I saw Lucy's figure through the steamy glass turn in surprise. Did she think she was in the movie "Psycho"? "Kaiba?"

"No, the boogie man."

"To answer your question, I was just surprised with the water coming out of the sides," she said rinsing herself off and turning the shower off. "Can you hand me the towel that's on the sink, please?"

Did she just ask me to do something? From what the steam has permitted it me to see, she put her hands on her hips expecting me to be her maid. "Do I like look like your servant?" I asked.

"No, but I thought you could do me a small favor," she replied.

A thought suddenly reached my mind, something that will consist of eye candy. "Or you could just get out and get the towel," I said.

"But you'll see me naked," she said with uncertainty.

"Wow, someone with shame... You don't see that anymore, but it's not like you would be naked in front of a total stranger," I commented sarcastically. "But I can already see you," I lied. "The steam is wearing off," adding to that lie. But somehow this didn't phase her like I thought. I got tired of this, tomorrow I have to wake up early and run my company.

Getting out of the bathroom and leaving her to tend her own things. Sitting on my bed again, I contemplated what I did today. My step father would be proud, I got married because of business. As thoughts grew deeper, the sound of water running and splashing against the sink could be heard. Didn't she just take a shower? Getting up again and approaching, I saw her rinsing some lather off her face and then putting some treatment afterwards. With her towel wrapped around her body. Her long wet hair dripping all over. "How many products are you going to put on your face before you go to sleep?"

She looked at me while passing the cotton pad on her face and replied, "Probably two or three. Or else I break out with a bunch of pimples." Turning back to the mirror, she tossed the used cotton pad in the trash.

"Even your own skin is inferior to mine," I said crossing my arms and leaning against the door frame.

"You know, self flattery will get you nowhere," she said taking all her possessions and leaving. I didn't feel like answering to her. All I wanted to do is sleep.

* * *

**B.E.W.D. Warrior Princess: How's this for updating soon? lol. I'm sorry that you felt upset about Power Struggle being gone. But I couldn't do anything, my other account got suspended. Don't you worry, it's going to be the same thing that it was before. Just without the spelling errors this time. **

**Drifitinggurl: Aw, a new reader. Thank you for the compliment. Don't worry, I can assure you that I already have more than 16 chapters waiting. (I did a little writing while this story was put on hold.)**

**Twilight Eyes 8120: I couldn't believe it as well. I didn't know this happened to other people as well. ((shruggs)) As for the link for the other story, (which I'm posting on I haven't made an account there yet. But I'll email you the link for it when I get it up and running. Thank you for your support.  
!  
Thank you for the support of my reviewers and my readers. You guys don't know how much it means to me. **


	3. A Call from Paps

Double update, surprise. I remember this chapter everyone thought Kaiba was too nice... And I agree, but in the next one, I'll have to admit... I made him really nasty, in a bad guy kind of way.  
Disclaimers: I don't own YuGiOh, never will. I own the Don Lacey and Graham family and the Spider Mafia. Don't take them without my permission. Or else.

* * *

Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

Waking up in the morning like always, with the sun in my eyes. Slowly opening them, to reveal dark green walls instead of my white ones. Reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I wasn't in my room, wouldn't be there for a long time. I was practically sold by my father, no doubt. Hopefully, he will forget about me. A feeling of comfort washed over me as the thought I won't need to do anymore "cleaning". Besides, I didn't bring my equipment with me, anyway. I heard a soft knock on the door, suddenly I flew to the T-shirt that I flung last night onto the floor. Quickly put the shirt on, just in time for whoever to pop their head in. "Good morning, Mokuba," I said groggily.

He started to smile and approached me. "Hey, how was your night here?"

"It was good, pretty comfy bed," I said truthfully. My back didn't even hurt one bit. The smell of coffee coming from downstairs was quite inviting. A growling noise came from my stomach as if agreeing with me.

"You sound pretty hungry," Mokuba said giggling.

I tickled him in the tummy and then said, "let me go get dressed, so we can have breakfast... Ok?" I asked. He nodded, getting out of the room and waited by the door. Going through the suitcase and quickly picked out a gray pre-shrunk T shirt and black sweats. Slipping on some tennis shoes and met up with Mokuba.

Seto's POV

Water was something that always woke me up in the morning. Feeling the cold water going down through my esophagus and into my stomach. Looking back at the paper, where the business section is, and seeing that my stocks were doing better than I expected. Soon I heard Mokuba's voice, then feminine giggling. I lowered the paper to reveal my younger brother and Don Lacey's girl... So it wasn't just some nightmare, at least she didn't look like she was going to a funeral this time. "Good morning, Seto!" Mokuba chirped.

"Morning Mokie," I greeted. The hag just walked past me. "Ingrate," I thought to myself.

"You want some coffee, Onyx?" He offered as she nodded. "How do you like it?"

"Black with a lot of sugar, please," she replied. That is going to get her wired. The two were conversing while I took a look at the clock. "I better start to get to work, before it piles up," I thought to myself as I headed to my office.

Lucy's POV

I saw Kaiba leave to... I don't know where. Looking back at Mokuba who was sitting on the table reading the comics. Awkward silence draped over us. "So..." I trailed off and got his attention. "... What do you do for fun?"

"We have a pool, but I can't get in without someone watching over me," he then started to smile. "You can watch over me."

This kid is in luck, I took a first aid course and I learned CPR. I told him to get his swimming trunks while I went to put my black bikini on. Soon we were in an inside pool. It was amazing, and very pretty. "Good," I thought to myself, "I won't get a tan." Soon a splash caught me off guard. And a giggling Mokuba resurfaced. He was such an adorable kid. "Oh you think you can splash me and get away with it, huh?" I asked playfully as I ran up and dived in. He loss track of me. Quietly I resurfaced behind him, I guess he was looking for me. How cute. "And now, for the dunk," I said as I did just that. That's when we had the splashing war which seemed like only seconds. But really it was minutes going by like seconds.

Seto's POV

"Finally," I thought to myself, "I finished everything, even a little bit of tomorrows work." A sound of splashing came to my ears. Ignoring it, I decided to rest my eyes. But something disrupted the peacefulness, my damn cell phone. I picked up and said my automatic greeting.

"_Hello Kaiba, I hope everything is going well,"_ a familiar voice ran through my ears.

"Hello Dad," I sneered. More of an insult than an actual greeting.

"_I see you are taking your time to get used to the arrangement. But you signed the papers, meaning you have to stick by your commitment,"_ he answered.

"Frankly, I don't think you called me just to see how everything is doing."

"_You're right. As you know, I will be keeping a watch on you, in case you treat my daughter unfairly. Also I called you to inform you, to enroll my daughter in your academy."_

"Anything else?"

"_That's all... Have a nice day."_

Not wanting to respond, I hung up. The splashing noises continued. "Maybe I should go check up on Mokie," I thought getting up and headed towards the door. The splash sound got louder as I got closer to the door. Finally opening it to reveal Mokuba and the hag.

The two stopped splashing each other when I entered. "Hey Seto!" Mokuba greeted me.

"Hey Mokie," I said as I went to the side of the pool. A smile started to grow on his face, a mischievous one. "Hold it, I'm don't want to get wet," I said as he crossed his arm in defeat and stuck the tongue out at me. Out of brotherly competition, I stuck my tongue out at him. Without warning, I felt myself hit the water. Resurfacing, giggles echoed throughout the walls. Mokuba was at my side... So much for not getting wet. Then I heard a giggle from the cultrate, who dived into the water and stayed there. Looking around to see nothing. She reached the surface and continued to laugh. I gritted my teeth, "no one humiliated Seto Kaiba and gets away with it."

She splashed me, "lighten up, Kaiba," and disappeared in the water again. Soon I felt her breath in my ear, "besides, you got to spend more time with Mokuba." I turned to face her, but she disappeared again.

"They should call her Pisces, instead of Onyx," I muttered to myself. Then decided that I was going to spend with my little brother... Even if the hag is on the side.

Lucy's POV

The day seeemed to pass by as I saw the civil side of Kaiba, probably because his brother was there. Right now, I'm in my room reading "The Pit and the Pendulum". Putting down my book and started to think. I guess, like him, I let my guard down with his little brother. The kid grew on me pretty fast, but I can't say the same for Kaiba. I remember an incident that happened today when Mokuba went to use the bathroom. He told me that I shouldn't be considering myself as part of the family. Babbling a lot, said something about him being superior. I didn't pay attention to what he said. Never have I care of what anyone said, and I'm not going to start now because I have a husband. There's that dreaded word again... "Husband." That Kaiba is like a curse to me. And if the mafia told me anything, is that he is going to stick to me for a long time, if he wants to stay alive. The door creaked breaking me from my train of thought. Kaiba entered my room while I sighed at his presence. "Don't worry, I'm not considering myself as part of the family. And I already used the shower over at the west wing so I won't have to use your shower," it was a robotic answer, but I'm pretty sure that's what he wanted to hear.

"Good, but that's not why I'm here," he said. My suspicion raised in my head, I was warned that he does whatever he wants. "You're going to school with me." Those words rang. I didn't care, it's not like I had friends in the other school.

"Says who?" I didn't say that as if to challenge him, I asked, because it didn't seem like he would do such an action.

He chuckled coldly again, like always putting up a front. "Your father."

"Oh well, not like I had friends over at my old school anyway," I said going back to my book. He didn't say a word after that, he just left me with my thoughts.


	4. School Days

Told you the updates were going to be quick. In fact, it will be daily once I come up to where I left off. This chapter, I remember was something that I wrote to givemy earlierreaders what they wanted.Seto Kaiba acting cruel to his new wife.Now, you'll see that the two are not getting along much to Mokuba's dismay. (He really likes the idea of having a big sister, I guess.) I also remember I wanted to make Kaiba more of a... Pervert, sort of. He IS a guy you know. Well I won't spoil it for you.

Disclaimer time! I don't own YuGiOh, or else I would of made a better translation in the US versions. Along with not censoring everything. But I do own the Don Lacey and Graham family and the Spider Mafia. If you guys steal it, I will make you wish you were never born... ((Evil Marik laugh))

* * *

Lucy's POV 

_Buzz, buzz , buzz_... "Damn alarm clock," I said punching the top of it and sitting up on the bed. The vanity table was across from me, so I had perfect view of myself sleeping. My hair was a mess. I got out of bed, not bothering to make it. "Hmm, I'm thinking black pants with blue and my trusty boots... Since I'm going to school, let's take my leather book bag," once again talking to myself as I took out those article of clothing and putting them on. I went to the vanity table and put my hair in a bun, leaving two piece of hair to frame my face. "Let's see, he said that the bathrooms were in the west wing of this floor," I wondered out loud. I got up, getting my tooth brush, tooth paste, black eye liner and face wash and getting out of the room to explore. The smell of breakfast came from down stairs was lingering in my nose and it made my stomach growl. I patted it saying, "easy, my pet. You'll get some food."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, you know," that cold voice took me by surprise. Kaiba, who was already dressed, looked at me. Funny, I didn't see him around.

We engaged in another icy staring contest, but I had to break the silence. "Well with a father like mine, I've gone crazy not too long ago."

"Again with the products for your face?" He asked.

"Or else I would look like crap," I answered.

"You already are crap," he said and started to walk out.

Didn't feel like responding to him, nor did I need to. That comment he said to me just showed who was really superior... Me. I made my way to a bathroom in the west wing and continued with my morning routine. "This bathroom is nice," I thought to myself as I put my things inside the cabinet. "Mine now," I said out loud. Leaving my bathroom, my nose made me follow the wonderful smell of coffee that was being brewed... The kitchen. I opened the door to reveal Kaiba with the paper in hand, seated with a plate of almost finished eggs in front of him. Personally, I wasn't a breakfast person... But something told me to get something to eat before my stomach digests itself. The silence wasn't annoying, to be quite honest it was soothing. My thoughts grew deeper as I went to the fridge and got a piece of cold chicken that seemed cooked. Closing the door with my hip, eating the chicken contently. My other hand went and helped myself to some coffee. I looked at Kaiba, who was reading the paper, just like he had the other day. Wearing a blue uniform buttoned up, neat, and obviously ironed. "I see, your school has uniforms. Anything else that I need to know?" I asked really not caring.

"Actually there are some things you need to know..." he trailed off. Making me look at him with expecting eyes. "If anyone asks, we met in a business party eight years ago, dating for at least three years... Meaning that we are newly weds. Don't talk or look at anyone in school, either," his voice was cold at the mention of people in school.

I looked at him with an eye brow raised, didn't think that he was going to plan all that out. Suppressing a laugh, "When do we get to have kids?" I joked as his blue eyes narrowed. "Don't worry, Kaiba. I'm not a social butterfly either. Usually I sit in a corner with a good book. And of course accept some duels. How about I just hang from your arm?"

He studied me, which seemed like he was glaring daggers mostly. "Personally, I prefer you jumping over a cliff, but your father would have a problem with that," was all that came out of his mouth. Typical. He wanted me to stay by his side and treat me like crap behind Daddy's back so he won't get killed. That's probably why he was treating me nicer earlier... So I won't tell Daddy that he was being an asshole to me. But I wasn't going to get him killed, he had a brother to protect. I'll just keep my mouth shut, and handle things myself.

"Hey everyone," Mokuba's voice rang as he came through the kitchen doors. Kaiba and I greeted him while he made himself some cereal. Not really paying attention to the brothers talking to each other, I cleaned the dishes that I left and sat on the counter.

"Maybe scrubbing floors and washing dishes should be your permanent job, bitch" Kaiba comment.

"Maybe I should scrub your mouth," I mumbled.

"You should be careful, hag. I can throw you out of this house."

"What's stopping you?"

"The one you call 'Daddy'."

"You know I can turn you in to Daddy for treating me with an ounce of disrespect. The reason why I keep my mouth shut is because in doing, so would make me just as low as you are."

"But you're not me, are you?"

"I'm glad I'm not."

"Guys! Stop fighting! We're suppose to be a family," Mokuba, who was on the verge of tears, started yelling. I was surprised that Kaiba didn't yell at him. A pang of guilt came over me, I didn't like making children upset. The fact that I'm considering Mokuba as a little brother of my own surprised me.

It seemed that Kaiba melted and was nicer when Mokuba was near. (I'm guessing Mokuba has that kind of effect on people.) Or maybe he was just nicer for the young one's sake. Nicer or not, I didn't give a damn on how he treated me, I can handle myself. I sighed, remembering that Kaiba talked to my father. Guess he didn't forget about me after all. Hopefully, I didn't have to do anything for him anymore. It's not that I don't love my father, but I don't like the things I have to do for him. Like marrying a total jerk off. Who does he think he is? With that attitude, I'm surprised that Daddy didn't kill him at first. I knew that Kaiba made a couple of business deals with Daddy before. Deals that involved me stealing. What he didn't know was that the Rumanian mafia never forgets favors. I shook my head at his ignorance. Probably thinks that he can get away with murder. "Time to go," he said as he got up. Getting my book bag and leaving with the two brothers. I saw them go near a limo... Shit! A limo to school? That's ridiculous. "Talk about showing off," I thought as I got inside the limo with them.

Seto's POV

We came to school. Suddenly recognizing Don Lacey's head thug, I quickly grabbed Onyx's hand and got out of the limo and left Mokuba at his class. I had to practically drag Onyx with me. People stared at us while I was holding her hand, but I didn't care. And it seemed she didn't care either. Leading her to the office to sign her up. "Hello Mr. Kaiba, what can I do for you?" The secretary asked me.

"Besides, dropping dead? I'm here to sign in my wife to this academy," I said calmly.

"What he said," she said lamely. I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes at her stupidity and inferiority.

The secretary looked at me then at Onyx strangely. "Are you ok, Mr. Kaiba?" She asked.

"Of course I'm ok. Can't you take me seriously?" I asked gritting my teeth at her ignorance.

"If this is true, can I see the papers?" She asked once more. I sighed and showed her our marriage certificate. People need to take me seriously, this is the nonsense that wears my patience thin. The secretary looked at it over and reached for something. She gave it back to me. "Here's the application, and I'm assuming you're paying for your wife?" She asked me, giving Onyx the application.

"Yes, we share our house. Might as well share the same bill," I answered and started to leave. But didn't when a hand stopped me.

Onyx had a firm grip on my arm and stated, "I'm glad to see that you're acting like yourself without Mokuba softening you up. But I'll advise against you leaving me here, or else Daddy will find out," the hag hissed at me. I shook her hand off me and left to class.

Lucy's POV

Whoever made these uniforms up were totally out of their fucking mind. I can't believe that the skirt was that short, the bow was completely humiliating, and the jacket had the most ugly color I have ever seen... Pink. "Why are these skirts so damn short?" I asked myself. The door was kind of heavy and I had a hard time opening it. Soon the teacher opened it and made me fall over. I got in the class a bunch of eyes were on me. I didn't care because this is how they acted in my old school, except for different reasons. The teacher looked at me funny as I got up and gave her the note. Kaiba was handing in homework.

"Word to the wise: Don't wear thongs with the uniform. The skirt easily flips in the wind. No wife of mine is going to look like some kind of meat" he said giving me slap in the ass. A blush escaped my cheeks as everyone laughed at me. That bitch! I'm going to get back at him.

Kaiba went to his seat in the back, which is actually smart if you think about it. You can get away with anything there. "Hello, I'm Ms. Clam, I'll be your homeroom teacher." She said enthusiastically. Gee, I wouldn't have figured it out if she didn't tell me. "Class, this is Lucy. Why don't you tell a little bit about yourself?" She asked. I wished she didn't.

"Besides the fact that she wears thongs under her skirt?" I heard a voice say. The class laughed, but the teacher calmed them down. Then encouraging me to say something about myself.

I looked at Kaiba for some guidance, but he predictably smirked. He put his book down and crossed his arms in amusement. Probably pleased to see me squirm. "Um... Hello, my name is Lucy, but I go by the name of Onyx. Some of you may recognize me as the Demon Duelist," I said but the teacher interrupted me.

"You mean Duel Monsters?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered her.

"There are a lot of people here that are into Duel Monsters. In fact, we have our top duelists here in this very class," obviously pride was beaming on this lady. My eyes glanced over at some people, but no one seemed like they'd be worth my time.

Nonetheless, I went on, "I like to read. My favorite book being 'The Inferno'. That's it."

"Very good, not too many people here like to read. Although I wish some of you would make an effort to read the chapter assigned," the teacher said looking at some blonde guy with brown eyes. A sweat dropped from his brow as he giggled. Kaiba, on the other hand, just shook his head and began to read again. "You can take a seat next to Mr. Taylor." She pointed as some guy with a pointy head. I took my seat, silently wondering how many bottles of gel he uses a week. But then I took another look at a guy that seemed to have his feet dangling in his chair. His hair was out of this world, and personally I thought it was a good look for him. Also the colors were pretty nice, but I couldn't help to think that his hair was really damaged with all the dye he put in it.

The first person came up to me, the blonde guy from earlier. "Hey! I'm Joey, what's up?" His Brooklyn accent was very thick. And he was wearing the same uniform that every other boy was wearing except his was really messy.

Didn't look like someone that would be very smart, but I rather study him more before I make my decision. "The sky and ceiling are up, if you didn't notice," my sarcasm making a small appearance with this guy.

"No, I meant..." he was interrupted by the small boy with cool hair.

"What he meant was how are you? By the way, I'm Yugi and the guy you're sitting next to is Tristan," he introduced with a smile on his face. The boy with the spike waved. The voice of the short kid was kind of annoyingly happy.

A sweat drop came on my brow, I really didn't know what to say. Never have people voluntarily came up to me. This caught the attention from a girl with short brown hair and the guy they call Tristan. "Hi, my name is Tea. Welcome to Domino." Her smile was really pretty that matched her eyes. Certainly not the kind of blue that Kaiba had. His eyes were scary as fuck.

"Hi, um... I better catch up with some reading," I said getting a book and buried my nose in it. The group took a hint and started to converse among each other, leaving me to be taken away by the book. Somehow, I always felt peace when reading a book. Even the most bone chilling literature was considered better than reality. I have problems with reality. Without me realizing it the bell rung. Everyone got out except for Kaiba and that Joey kid. Joey approached me as he was scratching the back of his neck.

I started to put my book in my book bag and quietly studied him. Coming to the conclusion that he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Almost giggling with that thought, but I didn't. "Listen, Onyx. Since ya new and all... Maybe you would like ta hang out wit me 'n my buddies? And get ta know each otha." He asked me.

I felt my eye brow raise as I continued to look at him. His poise showed me uncertainty. Almost feeling sorry for him, if only he knew. I was about to respond, the unexpected came... "You're out of luck, mutt," Kaiba said to him. "She doesn't date out of her species." Soon the two were looking at each other with hard eyes.

"Since when do ya make decisions for her?" He asked getting into some kind of fit. No words could describe how much I wanted to laugh at both of them. They seemed like two play ground bullies picking fights with each other.

"Read my lips, Wheeler. She's taken," I saw a triumphant smile growing on his face.

Joey's eyes then diverted to me. "Dun tell me you're datin' Kaiba, he's a creep!"

Normally, I wouldn't do what I did next, but since "Kaiba" is attached to my name... I guess it was an acceptable reason for my actions. I got up and slung my book bag on my shoulders. "Actually, I'm married to Seto."

"How can anyone be married to Kaiba?" Joey wondered outloud more to himself than to us.

"Simple, I saw through his lovable cold exterior and we share common grounds. I'll tell you this much though," I said leaning in on Joey. "Seto here, is a great fuck," I looked at Kaiba innocently, "coming Seto?"

"Yes Lucy," he said as I inwardly grimaced. He knew all too well that I didn't like being called by that name. His expression... It was unreadable. He followed me as I went to my locker. "What the fuck do you think you're doing telling people that-"

"That you're a great fuck, even though we haven't done the mattress mambo?" I interrupted him. "You should be happy that I said that, that means one more thing you're better at than everyone else." I said putting the needed books in my book bag.

His eyes reflected a pensive mode, he crossed his arms and started to think about it. I leaned on the lockers, examining him. Soon he was smirking, "I'll give you credit, you made me look like I'm better at something. But that still doesn't change my opinion of you. You're garbage."

"Think what you want, but shouldn't we be getting to class, honey?" I put poison in the word honey. He grunted as we started heading to our next class.

Seto's POV

"The hag following everywhere I go is the most annoying thing in the world," I thought to myself. Then I glanced at Yugi and his friends... "Well, not the most annoying thing in the world," I reconsidered as I got my lunch and proceeded to go where I usually sat down. The bitch was putting things in her locker right now. But I didn't want to be near her. Yugi and his friends seemed to be approaching me.

"Hey Kaiba, is it true?" Yugi asked sitting across from me.

"Hey, guy with cool hair," Onyx's voice rang from behind me before I could answer. Interrupting everything. She sat in a chair next to me, setting an apple and water on the table.

"Counting calories, dear?" I asked.

"If you're concerned with counting calories, I'll tell you how many calories that arsenic holds in your sandwich," she spat.

"I didn't think poison was your style," I said mockingly. A gasp came out of her mouth, but she kept quiet... Too quiet. She crossed her legs and didn't slouch. Everyone greeted her. I continued eating as I saw how she handled the morons with ease. The group of geeks looked at us with unbelieving eyes.

"Joey told us you were married to Kaiba," Gardner informed her. "But from the looks of it, it seems that its another stupid rumor."

She smiled evilly, making everyone wonder. "Yes, we are married and contrary to most beliefs we love each other very much, isn't that right, Pumpkin?" She asked as she got my and laced her fingers with mine. The bitch! Calling me some kind of vegetable! I'll show her.

"Yes it is, thong fairy," I said menacing while giving her a strong squeeze. Knowing all too well that she wouldn't like to recall what happened in the classroom.

"Oh Seto, you're so romantic," she said gritting her teeth and gripping my hand in a death grip, too. She then turned her attention to our audience saying, "if you don't mind, I like to continue my martial bliss alone with my hubby." The crowd agreed with her and left us alone. Her eyes went to my face, I could tell she wanted to burn a whole through my face. "You can let go now," she said sinking her nails into my flesh. Fury seemed to be the only feeling that we had for each other, at least she got rid of the nerd squad. She released her hand from mine and took a bite out of her apple. Somehow, I think she was picturing my face on that apple. Especially since she bit into it viciously. Silence started to grow between us, which was fine by me when... "Kaiba, let me ask you something." She prompted resting her elbow and taking another bite out of her apple. "I forgot how couples act like. Care to enlighten me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"What? Are you deaf and stupid? I asked you..."

"... I know what you asked me. And frankly, I rather not waste time with feelings and emotions. I suppose you should watch others and see for yourself," I answered her finishing my sandwich. Her green eyes started to scan everyone. My hand reached her water bottle and I took a couple of gulps. She took it back and stuck her tongue out at me. I bought her that lunch, she might as well share it. Ungrateful leach. She continued to observe everyone silently. Soon she just shrugged, obviously not giving a damn about her own question. Taking out a book, leaning on me, and started reading. As comfortable as she may be, I pushed her off. "I'm your husband, not your leaning post, bitch" I said... I hated that word... Husband.

She stopped leaning on me and just sat back on her seat reading quietly. At least she won't bother me. "Sometimes your intelligence tells me otherwise," she answered back.

"That's quite peculiar for someone that is more intelligent and superior to you," I said faux wondering.

"Oh, you don't understand that concept? How superior!"

My patience was wearing thin once again, "So glad you agree."

"You speak sarcasm, but you don't notice when it's used on you... How typical. You better watch, I'm keeping you alive," she said going back to her book. What did she mean by that? Right now isn't the place to talk about it. If Don Lacey was planning to kill me, he better think twice before he messes with Seto Kaiba. Somehow I have a feeling that I would have a long talk with Lucy.

The day wore on and everything was boring until a particular event that stuck in my mind. There was fifteen minutes to class left, and the teacher permitted that we talk. The nerd squad called the hag to duel. As long as they didn't call me, I didn't mind. Joey challenged her. Probably thinking that he could finally beat a Kaiba. Much to my amusement, it seemed that Onyx beat him in seven minutes flat. And what was even more humiliating for him was that she beat him with his own monster.

He looked like he was about to throw a fit, which he did. "YOU CHEATED!"

I was intrigued at how this was going to turn out. One thing for sure, I wasn't going to defend her. "I beat you fair and square, you're just pissed off that you were put in your place," she calmly answered back.

"I'll put you in your place!"

"Please, you'll all talk."

"You're lucky I don't hit girls."

"You know, I think Seto was wrong when he said you were a mutt. I think he should of called you a pussy!" With that Joey almost threw a punch, but Onyx moved out of the way causing him to crash against a few desks. "One, you shouldn't rely on violence to solve your problems. Two, you shouldn't hit girls, no matter how tempting. Three, you shouldn't be picking on your enemies' wife, because that shows that you can't beat the real thing, mutt." With that she walked away out of the class with hips swaying. For some unknown reason, a feeling of pride overcame me. Also a bit of aroused.

* * *

**B.E.W.D. Warrior Princess: I'm glad that you're having fun reading Power Struggle a second time. I read stories twice or three times, so I know how you feel. lol  
Katrina Kaiba: Ah, one of my other faithful readers.I'm so glad that you found Power Struggle again. Don't you worry I'm back...I beat the system ((Evil laugh)).**


	5. Drama Class

This chapter was a little of a surprise to my earlier readers. Ones said that it NMBC was only meant for animation. Some said they liked the idea. Personally, I really saw Kaiba being the lead character. So I decided to have him do it. Plus it would be interesting to see the YGO gang all take drama, don't you think?  
**Kikoken:I remember reading "Be Mine", it was a very cute story.I didn't think thatyou ended up the same way I did. There were no violations in your story. You're right, needs to take care of those losers that do this to us. I'm glad that you'reenjoying reading this. Andyou also got to give me your new accountname (if you have one). I would like to finish reading "Be Mine".Please and thank you.  
B.E.W.D. Warrior Princess: Thank you for the review, I'm sorry that I couldn'tkeep my promise. Thethingis, is that I had plans on Friday. So I'm giving a double update today. (Especially since I'm going to play pool today.) But thank you for taking the time to read my story again.  
**Disclaimers: I don't own YuGiOh, never will.Nor do I own NMBC. However, I do own the Don Lacey and Graham family, and that includes the Spider Mafia. And I'll sue if you steal them.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Lucy's POV

After that fight with the mutt (as Kaiba calls him), I had to go outside before I did something that would result in regret in the future. Automatically going to my locker, putting and taking things out of it. The bell rung letting everyone out. It was like a stampede, too many people, which I didn't like it. Suddenly, Kaiba leaned on my locker closing it on my hand. Screaming in pain, I released it from under his weight and gripped it. "I enjoyed what you did to Wheeler, today."

I looked at him and almost felt that my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets, but I regained my composure. A smirk grew on his face and it didn't seem it's going to be wiped away anytime soon. "And let me guess, that still doesn't change your opinion about me. I'm still trash to you?" I asked, undoing my hair from the bun. Feeling myself under the scrutiny of his eyes, just like at the pool.

"Bingo," he said.

"Don't worry, I still think you're beneath me" I said looking into his artic blue eyes. Something I could never do was get too angry at him. I never understood why I never got too pissed off at Kaiba. At that moment, I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Think what you want, it still doesn't change facts. And the fact is... I'm superior to you." Suddenly Mokuba came around the corner with his book bag in toll. Forgetting about our argument, we all greeted him and went to the limo. The two brothers were conversing with one another about Mokuba doing his homework. "Onyx, you take advanced classes with me, you're going to help him with his homework." Personally, I didn't mind. Mokuba was a cute kid. But I did mind that Kaiba is barking out orders at me. No "please", no "thank you". That man needs to learn some manners. "I'll have a talk with him later," I thought to myself as we got home. We all got out of the limo and went to Kaiba's office. Where he quickly went to work, doing homework on the side. Mokuba and I were working on our homework quietly. Mokuba mentioned to me that it was something that they always had done. I finished my own homework, then reading quietly. Of course, stopping in case he needed any help. Sometimes, out of the blue, Kaiba would mutter some curses. The day was lazy for me and the kid, seeing as how we both finished our homework and now are playing Duel Monsters.

What felt like forever was actually two weeks that we've been doing the same routine. Going to school, getting back to my new home, doing homework, helping Mokuba with his, and then going to my room. Although there is one incident that has made a mark in my head when it came to some of Kaiba's fan girls.

We were out of school and I was with Kaiba while he was getting stuff from his lockers. Then five girls approached us. Examining the leader of the girls (Not bothering to see those behind her.) she was pretty. Although, when I told this to Kaiba, he said that I needed glasses. The leader was a cute blonde with blue eyes. Her skirt was shamelessly rolled up, as if those skirts weren't short enough. Her poise was something that caught my attention immediately, however. She stuck out her chest, obviously pointing that she doesn't have self esteem. "So you're the little slut that took Kaiba from us!" Her finger pointed at me.

"That means..." Kaiba started but quickly interrupted by me.

"Let me take care of this, dear." Something came over me when I looked into her pathetic face, "I didn't see your name on him." Her scream was silenced as I bit down on her finger. Letting go once the taste of her blood hit my taste buds. The four girls that surrounded her left as I got her by the hair and flung her behind me. "Anyone else?" I asked, hearing the pounding of feet eagerly getting away from me. After that, no girl seemed to make contact with me. Which was alright, I didn't feel like getting my back stabbed. However, that event left a certain kind of reputation. The reputation caused me to be indifferent. What good would it do me? It wouldn't change anything about me, it wouldn't change the fact that I am owned.

Seto's POV

Silence was always my best friend. Nothing seemed to bother me right now as I worked. It was like a haven. Soon as I was done with my paper work, I leaned on my chair. Satisfied with what I made myself turn out to be. My eyes scanned Mokuba who was laying on the sofa. "Where's the hag?" I thought as the door creaked. Onyx came in with a blanket, putting it over Mokuba, and finally leaving. Good, she wasn't going to bother me anytime soon. As if school wasn't enough. I went over to my sleeping brother. Seeing his chest rise and fall as he breathed. Picking him up, I decided to put him to bed. "I'm going to tire myself out too," I thought as I went to my gym.

The next morning, I didn't see the lout grace her presence. She missed the ride with me and Mokuba to school. Although her appearance at school caused me to ask some questions. As I got out of the limo, the mutt's voice already greeted my ears. "Ya mean Kaiba let you use his car ta school? If dat was my car, I wouldn't let no wife of mine drive it." That caught my attention. I turned my head to see what the mutt was talking about. There was the hag along with a crowd surrounding her, near my car... My Ferrari!

"Seto, isn't that the car you bought around the time when that weird stuff was happening?" Mokuba asked pointing to the sight.

I made my way through the sea of people while Mokuba clanged on my sleeve. She looked at me and smiled wickedly. "Hey Pumpkin," she said going up to me, taking off her driving gloves. "Thanks for letting me use the car, I needed to get here earlier so I can make up a test. Hope you don't mind," she said.

"As a matter of fact," I impelled to burst her bubble. "I do mind."

"Seto, I thought you would understand," she said, certainly not showing fear in her eyes. "I wouldn't make you wake up early."

"Yeah, we all know dat you need more beauty sleep more dan anyone, Kaiba," the mutt intervened.

I looked at him who was drooling over my car. "Stay out of it, mutt. Just because you want to hump my car and wife, doesn't mean that your opinion counts for anything." Soon he was being restrained by Yugi, making me smirk. "Yugi, you should put your barking Chihuahua on a leash." Again the dog started his early barking. I started to inspect my car, finding no scratch.

"Don't you trust my driving, Pumpkin?" She asked again. I gave her a glare and went on to class.

Lucy's POV

A smile came across my face as I was contemplating what I did the morning. The look on Kaiba's face was quite amusing. While, I trust my driving enough to not crash a piece of art like that. It still got me scared that Kaiba was scanning it for any kind of imperfection. With anticipation, that will make us even for the thong incident. Once again, I was in class. Drama class. I didn't mind to tell the truth, I've always liked theater. Daddy and an old boyfriend used to take me to them. Before all the deceit. As everyone were deciding on what they were going to do for the Christmas play, my thoughts went over to my one and only boyfriend, that was killed with cold blood. Daddy never did like him. I shook my head relieving me of those thoughts. Tristan come up with "The Christmas Carol" for a play. Then hearing Joey say, "Kaiba would make an excellent Scrooge."

"And what would you be? The family dog" Kaiba shot back.

"I'll show you pet dog"

I couldn't help but chuckle as Joey was being held by Yugi so he wouldn't get physical.Yugi needs to let his friend get beat up a couple of times so he won't go picking a fight with anyone that calls him a name. After some time, we all decided to do "The Nightmare Before Christmas." Kind of twisted if you ask me, didn't Santa get kidnapped in that movie? She then reassured that everyone is going to get a part and it's mandatory if we want to pass. "Lucy! Come to the front of the class," the teacher said to me.

My head shot up in alarm, "I was paying attention."

"No you're not in trouble, just come here," she said motioning for me to come to her. Her attention was to her class again as I made my way joining her at the front. "Now class, acting isn't just reciting lines. You have to find common grounds with your character. It's about making a connection, putting yourself in your character's shoes," she continue to babble. Her eyes soon connected with mine as she said she found a Sally in me. Then calling up Yugi to come and do a scene with me. She placed some props in front of us. I didn't think that Yugi would be able to make a girl. Maybe a girl right for him... Wait a minute, I just saw the connection. We quickly read our lines and he sat down as if he was working.

I took the bowel, and brought it out to him, "dinner's ready."

He pretended to be excited and smelled the "aroma" of the soup. "Frog's breath?" He asked in character.

If I didn't know any better, I would of thought that he was the doctor. I shook off the feeling and replied sounding hurt, "but I thought you liked frog's breath."

"Last time you put frog's breath in my soup, you poisoned me. I'm not eating a bite, until you try it," he said putting a spoon near my mouth.

"I'm not hungry," I said swatting his hand, making him drop the spoon. "Oops!" I said pretending to take a fake spoon out of my boot. Pretending to faux taste the soup, I delivered my lines, "mmm, scrumptious!" With that he pretended to be excited once more. And ate the "soup".

An applause was heard from the teacher, praising both of us. She told us to stand by. "Excellent, you guys got the parts." Again, she started scanning everyone. "Kaiba, please come up and recite these lines." He did what he was told. Funny how he didn't answer back with a sly remark, but I suppose that would get him low grades.

"He can't act his way out of paper bag," I muttered. He gave me a quick glare. Determination was written in his face as he looked over at his paper.

The teacher started to explain something to him, but I couldn't make it out. "The Pumpkin King seems to have an intimidating presence," she told him out loud. "I believe that is your common ground with him."

"He sure is skinny enough to be the skeleton," Joey said loudly.

Kaiba got a smirk on his face, "maybe we should make the mutt feel special and let him be the werewolf." I snickered quietly, thinking that it was true. His hair is would make him an excellent werewolf. It didn't surprise me or Kaiba when he actually got that part later on. Soon Kaiba threw down his paper and started singing.

"_There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet _

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so tired of the sound of screams  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing _

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known _

_I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France _

_And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations  
No animal nor man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations _

_But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with his skeleton grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could  
Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears."_

My foot did not taste very good. Everyone seemed to be amazed at the deliverance of his performance. The teacher immediately gave him the part. Obviously, he's seen the movie in order to make such... Wow. The bell rang and the teachers gave everyone all their parts. I went to my locker and did the usual routine. "Hey congratulations on getting the girl lead part," I heard a feminine voice behind me. I closed my locker and turned around to become face to face with Tea.

"Thanks," I said flatly and went outside. Looking back, I saw that she was fuming to her friends. Probably thought I was some bitch. Good. I didn't need anyone to hurt me. I walked to Kaiba's limo and sat there.

Just outside of the limo, Mokuba was congratulating Kaiba on winning the lead role of the play. Of course, I heard the same old prittle prattle about him being the best. However, he did think that it was a waste of his time. Mokuba entered the limo, but Kaiba had something else on his agenda. My hip was resting on the door of the Ferrari, a phone placed on my ear, talking to Daddy.

"_Meet me at the roof top of Eccentric tomorrow night. Around eleven." _I heard the familiar tone of the phone. No "I love you" or "take care, Onyx". Nothing. To him, I'm his toy. Tears threatened to drop, but didn't as I heard Kaiba's proverbial cold voice. "You're not driving my car home. You'll probably crash it."

"Funny, I don't remember crashing it this morning," I said to him. I felt like taking my rage for Daddy on him.

"I don't care, that's my car. Hand over the keys!" He snarled at me.

"What? No battle of wits?" I questioned him. Knowing far too well that I always have the upper hand in the comeback department.

"Listen, bitch. I'm a busy man, and I don't have time for this kind of nonsense," he answered as he snatched the keys from me, got in the driver's seat, and drove off. I saw that the limo was still waiting, so I went to it.

"Hey Mokuba," I greeted him. We started to chat, but my heart was only half there.

We went home, did what was needed to be done. And for me, I went to my room and started to memorize lines. At the very end, I noticed that I had to share a kiss with Jack Skellington... Perfect. "Daddy would be so proud," I thought to myself sarcastically. After a while, I had at least one fourth of the story down. And I decided to go to sleep.

Seto's POV

Drama seemed to get me out of my boring classes into something even more boring. I was being fitted for a Jack Skellington costume, this was insulting to my dignity. But if I didn't do this stupid Christmas performance, my grade would drop considerably. "Come on out, Seto" I heard the hag call out to me. I felt my skin crawl as she said my first name. Emerging out of that fitting room with a black suit that had white stripes with the stupidest bow around my neck.

The drama teacher looked at me and nodded in approval. "Now you'll have to wear a bald cap the night of play. And don't worry about the make up, we have a crew coming that day." I wanted to shoot that teacher. Giggling came from behind me as I saw that Onyx was in her Sally costume. Glaring at her made crack up even more. She finally calmed down, but started again. My eyes shifted to where she was looking at. Even I had to laugh, the sight of the dog in the werewolf suit was rich.

"I don't want to be in this dog suit" the mutt said looking down.

The teacher scowled at him saying"you're a werewolf, you should talk like one."

Pain shooted up my cheeks as I laughed even harder. The mutt just growled at me, making me laugh harder. "People are staring, Seto." I heard the hag's voice in my ear.

"Let them" I said to her massaging my cheeks. She sighed and went off to the rehersal and started her scene with me and Santa Claus. Soon, a force pushed me to the stage. "This is going to be a long month" I thought to myself. After a tedious repetition of the same damn lines, we were dismissed.

Retrieving to my office seemed like a torment, but it had its perks. Silence companioned me again as I was working on my new dueling disk. The door creaked, my eyes went up to see the hag. Her appearance was intriguing. Hair tied up, this something that I never seen her wear before... A black trench coat. The outline of her slender body wasn't easily seen with her black shirt that showed her belly and pants. Her boots made a heavy thud noise as she walked up to me. My eyes narrowed, I didn't have time for this. "Kaiba, you think I could use one of your limos? I need to meet my father somewhere today." She asked.

"Dressed like that? You don't think he has a problem with his little girl running around dressed like a slut" I asked amusingly.

"Yeah, just like you treated me like some damn slut at class with the thong incident" she said looking at me.

I remembered seeing her ass, very nice. My cheeks felt like they were on fire as impure thoughts flooded my mind. Visions of myself fucking her until she screams my name for the world to hear. I didn't have time for that kind of nonsense. "As long as you don't bother me, I'm fine" my simple comment made her leave... Good.


	6. Cleaning

BountyHunter: Now for the discla-  
Seto: What are those things for anyway? We know you don't own YuGiOh or anything that has to do with it. Fuck, the only thing you do own is the Spider Mafia, which lacks creativity.  
BountyHunter: Gee, aren't you the charmer. But you practically did the disclaimers for me. I also own the Don Lacey and Graham family.  
Seto: Let me guess, you'll burn whoever steals your pathetic ideas?  
BountyHunter: Damn right. Wanna help?  
Seto: I think that's more Bakura's department...

* * *

Chapter 6

Lucy's POV

The wind blew on my face as I reached the roof top. "Hello Onyx" a familiar voice greeted me. I glanced up to see Daddy. His hair sleeked back into a pony tail and was dressed to kill... Literally. "I see you didn't bring your equipment, so I took the liberty in getting it for you." Melancholy feelings came running through my soul. I don't think Daddy will ever love me as his daughter. "I need you to clean this man," he said taking a picture out. He'll only love me as an employee. The picture revealed a man in his early fifties, he looked bald but the hair that was left on his head was clearly white along with his mustache. "He's always seen wearing a white suit and going through the park to feed ducks late at night."

I started to get my equipment ready, but with a confused expression on my face. "Why at night, Daddy?" Cleaning my scope so I wouldn't have anything covering my aim.

"Because he thinks he's safe at night. You see, he's seen our boys in action during the day time."

"Why do you need to have him cleaned?"

"He owes me money. A lot of money."

I turned back to my sniper gun and rolled my eyes. "It's always about money, isn't it Daddy dearest?" I thought to myself. "What time does he come around?" I asked him out loud this time.

"Midnight," I looked at my clock that read around eleven-thirty. "How's Kaiba treating you?" His question could be answered truthfully. I would relieve myself of a husband, but then my mind ventured of what would happen to poor Mokuba. He was a sweet kid. I also wouldn't let Kaiba be killed with cold blood... Not like my poor Adam. I would trade anything to see him one more time. His dying blue eyes will forever haunt me. That's probably why I thought Kaiba's eyes were creepy. Kaiba's eyes were dead to emotion, just like Adam. My scalp tingled as I remember his fingers running through my black long hair. Forgotten memories plagued my mind, as if I reached nirvana. Imagined his face, "... Lucy." My fantasy world crashed and burned when Daddy said my real name. He knew how much hurt it caused me when he said when he called me by that.

"He's treating me fine," I answered him as he nodded in approval.

"If Pretty Boy slips, you can tell me and I'll kill him" he said. My eyes shut, that brought back bitter memories. "You two are invited to a party the day before Christmas," he changed the subject, not waiting for my answer. "I suggest you do your job." With that he entered the building, leaving my old bag of "tricks".

I opened it getting my binoculars and searching the park. It was eleven thirty-seven, only a couple of minutes until a man loses his life. A sigh came from my mouth as I remember that day where Adam lost his life. Shaking my head, I tried to get rid of that thought by looking through my binoculars. My eyes saw something that I didn't think I would see... Kaiba's office. But he wasn't typing, he had a paper in his hand. Mokuba was also in the room clapping his hands. Probably practicing his lines for the play. Somehow, Kaiba seemed passionate about what he was doing. Just like when he's with his brother or working. "Didn't think that was going to happen," I said out loud, checking my clock. Midnight. I set down the binoculars and went to my sniper gun. Just like Daddy predicted, the elderly man with the white suit came. I waited for him to sit down and get settled. After about a good five minutes of him thinking that it was another safe night in the park. I shot him in the head. Blood and probably his brains splattered all over the lake. The corpse then fell over to the side, limp. Of course the body twitched a little bit, but that was normal. I took my off the scope, and started to pack up. I was done for the day. The ride home had me thinking about Adam.

Upon getting into the Kaiba mansion, I was greeted by Mokuba. I half-heartedly greeted him and told him that I was tired. And went to the bathroom I claimed as my own and undressed myself. Soon hot water hit against my back as I let the tears come down. Contemplating on how my life would be if Adam would have been alive and wondering if I would love someone like him again. I probably wouldn't be married to someone that depises me. We would of been famous theives, putting Bonnie and Clyde to shame. Making history, making each other's life blissful, making love. Reality came crashing down on me as the hot water started to pour colder. After the shower, I bumped into someone that I didn't want to see. I tried to not talk to him but it seemed inevitable. "What's wrong, Onyx? Did 'Daddy' took away your favorite toy?" His voice mocked me. Practically mocking my profession.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Your face is flushed. Did your father do something to you?" He asked, concern was lurking underneath his harsh voice. I snorted, as if he had experience in that area.

"Just crying because of something that happened a few years ago. Nothing that has to do with my father," I answered him. Hoping that he would be satisfied with the answer and go away.

I regretted looking into his eyes, because I didn't see Seto Kaiba... I saw Adam... My Adam. His dying body in my arms flashed before my eyes. I was too afraid to look at my hands for fear in seeing blood on my hands. "You shouldn't dwell in things of the past. Crying isn't going to make things change. I say just forget about it and move on." His voice was cold, never showing emotion... Emotionally dead... Dead. I felt my lips quiver, but I wasn't going to cry in front of him. Dodging his body and going to my room. Where I cried myself to sleep.

Seto's POV

I woke up with faint memories of

the other night. Pulling back the covers off of me and getting out of bed. My familiar but stupid looking uniform was hanged on the knob of my closet. "Another morning full of annoyance," I thought to myself as I put on my uniform and went to the kitchen. Mokuba greeted me with his cheerful self. I made myself some breakfast, not feeling like reading the paper. My thoughts ventured on the Christmas play. Damn, that was a waste of my time. Thoughts seemed to consume me, and before I knew it I was in drama class.

Lucy's POV

Nothing seemed to change Kaiba's attitude towards me. But that didn't bother me, at least he wasn't showing me pity. Memories of the past seemed to take my mind captive. I tried to forget about them, but the more I wanted to forget. The more I thought about it. Although my memories cluttered my mind, it didn't blind me from my husband's behavior that seemed to get different when the cold weather started to come in. My suspicion was that he was getting sick, and was too stubborn admit that he was "weak". One day, he seemed to be coughing every damn minute. Mokuba and I didn't have such symptoms because I made sure we both took some vitamins, but Kaiba didn't do such thing. Reaching inside my bag and I put a cough drop on his desk. "What is this?" His voice hoarse. Sure wasn't his deep intimidating voice that he used all the time. But I guess his attitude and eyes did the job fine on its own.

"It's called a cough drop," I started sarcastically. "You put it in your mouth and let it stay there. Then, your coughs will go gone, gone." Mokuba was laughing at my antics, even though his brother was glaring daggers at me. Another coughing frenzy later is what made him sink in and pop the cough drop in his mouth. He stopped coughing, which was good. At least he wasn't going to spread germs.

The next day we went to school, he couldn't stop coughing in class. I discreetly gave him another cough drop. He took it but nothing helped, although it stopped him from coughing up a lung. Around lunch time he started to shake, I gave him some of my hot coffee that I put in a thermostat. At least that stopped him. "I'm going to go check up on something. Keep drinking my coffee, ok?"

"By the rate I'm going, the time I'm finished drinking your coffee. I'll probably end up with diabetes," he said with his voice still hoarse.

"By the rate you're going, your voice will make you fail drama class," I answered back.

"Good, at least I won't have to wear that stupid costume on stage."

"Don't you want to get out of this hell?"

"I'm already in hell, and my tormentor is the Demon Duelist."

"Hmm, I was expecting more from Mr. Sarcasm himself... I guess getting sick does something to your brain."

"At least I have a brain." he answered back as I started to go to some of the class rooms. Soon, I collided with a mass of force that made me drop to the floor. Looking to only find Tea Gardner. "Oh I'm sorry, Onyx. Here let me help you up," she said as I got up without her help.

"Thanks, but I always handle everything myself. Although... I was kind of hoping you would do me a favor," I said slyly. She looked at me with those pretty blue eyes. Curiosity seemed to dance inside them. I took that as a sign to go on. "Can you watch my husband for me? He's really sick, and I'm going to get our homework and go home," I said acting woe. "It's just for the lunch period, you don't even have to sit near him," I added. She agreed with me as I dashed around getting our work.

Seto's POV

"How can she handle all that sugar?" I thought to myself with my hands wrapped around the warm thermostat. She suddenly came back with a bunch of papers in her hand. "Before you ask anything, this is the home work for tonight. If you want, you can even copy off me. I know my work is right," she said.

Her offer was stupid, "why would I want to copy off of you? My work..." I couldn't finished, my coughs came in. When they resided, I forgot what I wanted to say.

"I believe you were going to say that your work is far more superior than mine. And then continue on telling me a bunch of reasons why you're better than me," she said as she went to my side. Wrapping an arm around me and trying to pick me up saying, "we are going home where you can rest. Hopefully getting your voice back. And don't worry about Mokuba, he'll be back after school." Surprisingly enough, she was able to lift me and drag me into the limo.

I was trying to place her actions, assuming what she wanted out of me. But came up with nothing. We got to the Kaiba mansion and she dragged me to my room, which was impressive for her. Never would I think a girl with a small frame like her would ever carry me. She told me to get into my pajamas and left. Then returned with some hot soup. "Why are you taking care of me?" I finally asked her kind of taken aback with the sound of my voice. My curiosity was killing me at this point that it made me ignore it. "What do you want?" I added.

"I know you treat me like what you say I am, garbage... Even though, what I just said was a total understatement. But, I think since we're going to be stuck to each other might as well take care of one another," she said with something in her eyes.

"Who said I was going to take care of you?" I asked her.

She looked away with a distant look in her eye. "No one," she said quietly. "I wasn't expecting anyone to take care of me, anyway... I brought you soup," she said getting off the subject. I took the bowl and placed it on my lap. It smelled delicious, and a bit strange. There was something in it that I couldn't place, but it looked like ordinary tomato soup. I looked at her, to see any signs of a trick, "it's an old family recipe, it will definitely get your voice back." Still eyeing her, I took a sip of the soup. At first it was nice, then I took the napkin in front of me and spit it out. "No! You're going to eat this, and I don't care if your spitting out fire."

"What's in it?" I growled at her. She was trying to poison me.

The edges of her lips curled up as she said, "I thought you liked frog's breath."

"Can it, we're not in drama class. What's in it?" I asked gritting my teeth. My patience was wearing thin and I might just put her out in the street.

"You know those small pepper that are red? Well something spicy will kill all the germs in your throat. Meaning you'll get your voice back," she explained with a smirk on her face. My eyes widened as I can still feel the burn in my tongue. "Hopefully, you're not allergic," she added while giving a nervous laugh. She got the spoon and lifted up to my mouth. "Open wide, so the Blue Eyes White Dragon can go in the cave" She patronized me. I shook my head, there was no way I'm going to eat this junk. I saw her getting irritated, "Don't act like a stubborn child. You're a grown man!" She said with a motherly tone. "You're going to eat this soup, even if I have to force it down your snake like throat. Do you catch my drift?" She hissed at me again.

A smirk started growing on my face, I knew something that would make her even more pissed off. "I'll eat it, but you have to at least eat five bites of it. And don't pull anything funny, Sally." She seethed with anger but did so anyway, as if she had an iron stomach. That made me mad, I had to eat that nasty soup. The pepper made my mouth burn, but she didn't give me any drink. "Damn it, I want something to drink to lessen to burn!" I yelled.

My voice was back to normal. She had a knowing smirk, knowing that her family recipe had worked. "Just don't yell or sing tomorrow, I'll explain to the teach that you are at the edge of losing your voice." I nodded.

The next day, she did just that. Bakura seemed to take my place for the time being. One thing that I hated, was that my some freak that lost in my tournament was sharing laughs with my wife. Not like I loved her, but he didn't have to be all over her. I was hiding around backstage, looking over at my lines as I heard the conversation between.

Lucy's POV

Bakura and I were singing the last of our lyrics. _"And sit together, now and forever  
For it is plain as anyone can see  
We're simply meant to be,"_ we sang, hugging. Then there was the kiss. I haven't kissed since Adam, and it felt wrong, but I had to. Bakura's soft lips caught mine. A feeling came over me. It was something indescribable. For a minute, I thought I was kissing Adam. He was then trying to deepened the kiss, I broke away and I smiled. "Bakura, you're a good actor."

Seto's POV

I saw the smile on the hag's lips, but soon her eyes were just like that night. The night she came back from seeing her father. "Bakura, you're a good actor," she complimented him. My eyes narrowed with jealousy. But I wasn't willing to admit it at the time.

"You're also a good actress," his British accent rolled out of his tongue. Though his statement had two meanings. "Funny," his voice became more deep as he continued, "I never seen you kiss your husband like that."

"We kiss," she said. Yeah, that was convincing. "We just like privacy," she added. At least that made it believable.

"Very well, but if you need a companion..." he said. There was a deadly silence. Was she tempted?

"Listen, I prefer staying faithful..." he didn't let her finish. He just walked away and bumped into the me.

Not wasting anytime, I picked him up from his collar. "Don't ever try to hit on my wife," I said.

"Why is it that you turn green over something you don't have affections for?" Bakura asked looking into my eyes.

"You don't know anything about us," I said slamming him into the wall.

"I know that you aren't really in love with her," he replied.

"She's mine, and that's all you have to know. Keep your hands off of her," I let my rage do the talking. Something strong grew inside of me, something unexplainable.

"It was merely an act."

"Next time, I'll act like I'm going to crush you." With that I slammed him against another wall and left.

* * *

I remember that this chapter was to portray why Onyx keeps protecting Kaiba. Along with her history with her father, to have a better understanding on how this story is going to work. Originally, I was going to have Atem (Yami Yugi, Yami, whatever.) hit on Onyx. Because we all know that Atem and Kaiba are forever going to be rivals. But I decided to end their rivalry at just card games and decided to put Bakura in. His character (to me) seemsvery perceptive. Of course, we all know that he's pure evil, so he woulddo something just to get under Kaiba's skin. He will be making an appearance in Power Struggle 2, I'lldefinitely tell you that much. Other than that, I hope to update onMonday or Sunday. Until then, I'm going to see if I can get myolder readers back.RR.


	7. A Partner?

I remember this one, it wasn't one of my favorites, but it had to be written. I really have no comments on it, to be honest.  
**Shawlynn/Ripper-Roo: Thank you for the sympathies. The three days passed, I'm guessing the person that warned me said that I did something really bad.  
WhackedByThePaperFan and Suicidal Dream: I'm also glad that you found my story again. It means a lot to me.  
B.E.W.D. Warrior Princess: Thank you for the review. And I hope that when I finally have the new chapters up, that you'll like it.  
**The disclaimers: I do NOT own YuGiOh. I own the Don Lacey and Graham family. I own the Spider Mafia.

* * *

Lucy's POV

The cell phone kept ringing as I was just entering my room. I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hello Onyx. Did you complete your mission?"_

"Yes Daddy, he was cleaned," I said putting my custom handgun on my dresser. Onyxes were incrusted around the outside of the trigger. A gift from Daddy as anyone can imagine. He had always given me weapons for birthdays and Christmas gifts. From guns to swords to crossbows.

"_Very good. I have a new mission for you."_

"What a surprise!"

"_Meet me at Domino's Coffee House at ten tonight. Bring your husband." _

"Why do I have to bring Seto?"

"_You'll be working with him."_

Anger got the best of me as I gripped the phone. "Daddy, that's not fair! You know I work alone!"

"_You can't always get what you want." _

With nothing more to say to me, he hung up. Rage filled me as I wanted to crush his skull. He always treats me like some kind of tool. My thoughts started to run deep and dark as I examined the handgun. It was a pretty 9mm, it fit in my hand perfectly. I looked into my reflection into one of the onyxes and suddenly a thought that I came to my head. "How am I going to tell Kaiba about this arrangement?" Sitting up from my current position and thinking about it. I put took the towel off my hair and walked to my vanity table. While I was drying it, my thoughts ran even deeper to memories. Soon as my hair was dry and straight, I put on a robe, got up and went to his office. A cold wind blew against my face as I opened the door. You would think that the wind is coming from Kaiba, certainly I wouldn't be surprised. He folded his hands and put his elbows on the table, ending up with his hands covering his mouth. His eyes looked up at me as if demanding intimidation. Which it did, but for other reasons. "What do you want?" His voice boomed.

Searching for my voice was one thing I had to do right now. I looked away, "Daddy wants to see us over at Domino's Coffee House at ten."

"Why? Doesn't he know that I have work to do?" He questioned me as if I knew my father's motives.

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"Fine, I'll go," he said putting his hands back to the keyboard and continued with the clicking sound. I looked at him with curious eyes. Why didn't he blow me off? Surely, he would of bitched about it some way. "Didn't you hear me? I said I was going to go. Or is that too much information for you to process in your brain?" Again with the insults. Besides his clicking, a long silence rang between us. I decided to get dressed since it was eight already. Slipping into my scarlet dress and some boots, then applying black makeup around my eyes. When I was satisfied with my looks, I went to Kaiba's room. He was very well dressed, just like when I first met him. With a blue buttoned up dress shirt with a black tie and black slacks.

"I assume you're ready," I said as I opened up the door.

"Not yet," he said as he started to put his shoes. "And you shouldn't assume."

"You don't have to tell me the saying. I already know," I said tapping my boot on the marble floor. "Where's Mokuba?"

"You're not his mother, so you don't have to know."

"Sorry for caring."

"You should be sorry for marrying me," he said as he started to walk pass me.

I followed him with my eyebrows furrowed, "like I had a choice. If I remember correctly you made the choice to marry me. I was tricked into it."

"Boohoo. Tell it to someone who cares," he continued on his way.

"Why you little-"

He turned around quickly. Quickly enough to make me bump into him and that made him glare at me. "- Little? Funny, you're the one that has to look up to me."

"Let's not argue," I started to feel like this was never going to end.

He smirked like he always does when he found he won, "afraid you'll lose?" I shook my head, but nothing wiped the smug look off his face. The limo was in front and we got in.

The ride was silent, but short. The driver opened the door and I felt Kaiba's warm hand grabbing mine. "Trying to get on Daddy's good side?" He pulled me out of the limo, told me to shut up, and proceeded to drag me into the coffee house. We looked around to see Daddy, like always, in a corner along with his cronies. As we got closer to the gentlemen, I could feel the grip of Kaiba's hand. Dominance was something that he wanted, but I don't think he'll achieve that tonight. I gave them all a curt nod and seated across from Daddy. Kaiba followed my suit. "Daddy." I greeted him.

"Onyx, how come it seems like I saw you only yesterday?" He greeted me in his own false way.

"Daddy, time is precious. Seto needs to get back to his company. So make it quick," I narrowed my eyes to make him know that I meant business. Kaiba squeezed my hand as if to agree with me. I decided that holding hands would be our secret communication line.

"How quick you are to change your loyalty."

"Isn't that what you wanted? So I can be chained to man and follow his orders?" I knew he would stop his crap when I said that.

And that's what happened, "Do you remember Adam?" Feelings that I tried to forget resurrected. Soon I felt a tear slide down my face. Kaiba squeezed my hand and brought me back from going into such poignant thoughts. "You're still dwelling on his death? I thought with a husband you would forget."

I looked at him, his eyes were emotionally dead too. I sighed, knowing that I couldn't reach him whatsoever. "Oh yeah, I forgot. He only died in my arms, Daddy! No big deal."

"Sarcasm has always been your comfort, hasn't it? But I'm not talking about Adam. I'm talking about the rift raft that Adam hung out with," he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You mean his family? Of course I remember them."

"Well after his death, his family… Has held a grudge against the Spider Mafia."

"I can't imagine why," I said again, sardonically . Earning me a slight chuckle from Kaiba.

"They stole the emerald, Lucy. It's not in the Graham estate." He let a silence build between us. I tried to place it, but I seriously didn't remember what he was talking about.

Then it hit me, I propped my chin on top of my hand and let out a small cynical chuckle. "Still dwelling in the past?" I mocked him. I couldn't help it, he needed a taste of his own medicine. "I see Mother still dwells in us both. Maybe next time you shouldn't be taunting me about the deceased. Or at least until you get over Mother's death." We stayed silent for a while.

I didn't mean to be such a bitch about Mother's death, but it was the only way that he'll shut up. And I know Mother would forgive me, especially after the stuff I do for Daddy. I know I wouldn't be doing half the things I do if she was still alive. "Enough of this, get to the point Don Lacey. As hard as it may seem to comprehend, me and my wife have lives." That was weird… He was not only defending himself, but defending me also. Looks like I don't belong to Daddy anymore…

"Seto," Daddy said. "You were always the no nonsense kind of guy. That's what stopped me from putting bullet in your head." I looked at the two while they exchanged chilly stares. Daddy then got his knife and turned his eyes towards me saying, "my offer still stands. If he treats you with disrespect, just give the word and he's gone."

Kaiba's hand squeezed mine. I could tell that it was demanding me to say something out of his defense. Also out of fear that his life might end.

"That's not necessary Daddy. He has shown nothing but kindness to me," I said while Kaiba lessened the grip on my hand in relief.

"Getting onto business. I want you and Kaiba to steal the Emerald heart. Which you know it's the only thing that's left of your mother," he said.

All my energy was focused on keeping calm and getting Kaiba out of this. "Why does Seto have to go? Are you lacking trust in my espionage?"

"You are both to go. Or you both shall die. Now you are to follow me. I have gifts for you," he said as he got up and went to his car. We got up and followed them, only to receive heavy cases.


	8. Breaking and Entering

A/N: I got no comments. Just that I don't own YuGiOh. I own the Don Lacey and Grahamfamily along with the Spider Mafia.  
**duelchick09: I'm glad you found the story again. It got taken down, but whatever. ((sings)) I will survive!  
Katrina Kaiba: Just stating the obvious. ;) And thank you for the compliment.**

* * *

Chapter 8 

Seto's POV

Her father was crazy. I started looking at him and his cronies, hoping to find a possibility so I can get myself out of it. But it seemed that everyone had guns. He handed both of us a case, from there they all piled up, and left. "You planned this, didn't you?" I asked her. My eyes narrowed to study her movements. More questions flooded my mind.

"Oh yeah, that's it. I love killing people and stealing things for Daddy. It's what I live for," her voice dripping with sarcasm. Perhaps, her father had a point.

We started moving to the car, there was nothing left for me to do. I'm not going to die yet, might as well team up with the hag and steal that rock. We went back to limo in silence, much to my dismay. "What's your history?"

"No use lying to you, I guess. My mother was killed in a fire. Adam was my only boyfriend that was killed because Daddy didn't like who he was 'associated' with," her voice whispered. Curious to see what was in the cases, I opened one up. Equipment for climbing, gloves, guns, ammo, and holsters were neatly packed. "That's why I protect you from Daddy, you know," said Onyx with a quiet voice. I closed the case and looked at her. Her head in her hands. "So you won't end up like Adam. Your eyes remind me of him."

I rolled my eyes, this was the last thing I needed… "Don't be a crybaby, its all in the past."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. Her glossy eyes looked at mine, what was she trying to do? Look into my soul or something? She crossed her arms and started yelling"listen you big baboon! I'm not in the mood to deal with your step father's attitude that seems to be still living within you. So shut..."

"... Don't you dare compare me with that malevolent weasel! You don't know what I've been through"

"I wasn't comparing, oh superior one! I know exactly what you've been through, I've done my homework. However, you're too blinded by anger to notice that I was saying that his attitude lives within you. You need to get rid of it... Even if it is for tonight."

"I'm not changing for anyone, especially some bitch that has my name tagged to her. And as for your sweet intentions, I can take care of myself."

She laughed while saying her next comment. "You don't even know how to shoot a gun. Do you even know that we have highly trained sniper shooters? Well guess what? Your wife is one of them. I killed a man a couple of days ago, too. He didn't even suspect it. And trust me, I'm not proud." A silence draped us again. We were soon dropped off at our house. I motioned for her to follow me to the garage. We went to my motorcycle that was draped in a beige cloth. Two helmets were on top of the seats. "Kaiba, we need to put some of our gear on before we get there. Turn around," she said as she got black clothing from her case.

I crossed my arms, I know she didn't order me to do so. "I can do whatever I want, Onyx."

"Fine, don't turn around," she said as she started to take off her dress, which revealed a black laced bra and a black thong. "We don't have time for childish games, anyway." I closed my eyes, resisting urges of thinking those thoughts again. "I suggest you should put on your gear on too." I opened my eyes seeing her in a body suit that was like second skin to her, bending down zipping up her boots. "Although, your suit isn't as tight as mine." She started to put her hair in the built in hood that was tight enough to see the outlining. Only her green eyes shown through it.

I shook my head and started getting my gear on. She was right, it was much looser than hers'. I can understand why she wears boots all the time, they were comfortable compared to the Italian leather shoes I usually wear. The hag walked behind me and put my hood over my face. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"Your face should be covered at all times. Especially yours, since you are practically famous," she scowled at me. I looked at my case, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly her hand got one of my equipment. "What do you think you're doing? That's my stuff!" I scowled at her.

"Shut up and hold still. I'm putting the holster on your thigh. That means easy access to your gun," she said putting a holster with on my thigh.

"Don't you think that you're invading my personal space?" I asked as she started to put more holsters on me.

She looked at me as she was putting one on my shoulder. Then turning around and getting a holster. Her figure bent over to put her holster on her thigh. I cocked my head to take a better look at her ass. Her body was very well sculpted, then again. I wouldn't expect less, she must do these kinds of things often. "You don't know what to do with these things, so I might as well do it for you. Which leads me to another thing…" she trailed off as she went to her case and started to put yet holsters on her shoulder, along with some climbing equipment. "… Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

I growled at her ignorance. "Anyone with the mental capacity of a monkey knows how to shoot a gun."

She sighed as she took a well polished customized gun and demonstrated. "You aim, keep your arm straight, and shoot. Always keep your arm straight."

"Anything else you want to repeat?"

"Enough of your games," she said as she put UZI guns in her holsters and reached for a dagger. She put that in her boots, I wonder if she took the dagger to school. "Since you're only beginning to use guns, I'm not going to trust you with magnums or UZI guns. Meaning 9mm for you."

"I'm heart broken," I said sarcastically. But really I wanted those guns. A customized one. She made me feel like an amateur with treating me like a child when it came to this. I didn't like it. She then put a smaller bag on her back and gave me one. "What's this?"

"You're equipment, keep the bag on your back the whole time. Let's go, we have no time to waste," I noticed that she was different now. Reminded me of myself, even if it was just a little. She positioned on the motorcycle and straddled up. The way she did it was arousing. But what was I thinking? Here I am, expected to get some green rock and I'm thinking about how erotic she is. I'm going to need a vacation. "Since you don't know where it is, I'll drive. Coming, Pumpkin King?" A smirk was on her face, knowing that I didn't like that retched name nor the fact that she is riding my bike. I sat on the back of the bike as I put my arms around her waist and we took off. The familiar city looked like a blur, from the motorcycle as she sped through the streets. Soon flashes of blue and red came from behind us. "Look like we're going to lose them," she said as she slowed down and went around to some park.

While dodging through people and inanimate objects, she went on another street. "We don't have time to play cops and robbers," I said.

"Quit complaining, this is a shortcut. And I'm certainly not going to have the cops on my ass," she said as we entered some woods. We were in the woods for too long, but soon she slowed down and stopped. A five story house got closer. She stopped the motorcycle and took her helmet off. "There it is… I haven't been here since Adam died," her voice was faint while looking at the Graham estate. I took my own helmet off to look at it. Impressive and very secluded. It had a dark presense to it, which was amusing to me... In a way.

I looked at her, she seemed as if she might start tearing up. "Don't we have a job to do?" I asked, hoping she would stop her blubbering and just get this shit over with. She shook her head, bring her to the world and then nodded in agreement. But what caught me off guard was that she took a lollipop out. Taking the wrapper off of it and offered it to me. "This isn't a picnic, this is a heist. Now let's get this over with." I tried to keep it short.

We moved towards the back of the house. With that she started to take something out of her bag. "We're going to enter from the glass roof that they have," her mouth was a bit muffled from the lollipop in her mouth. I rolled my eyes, thinking that it was ridiculous as how she was acting childish especially with something where you have to put a lot of concentration on. She took out a grapple attached with some rope. "Hope you are physically able to climb a rope, Kaiba," she said as she threw it on the roof. Making sure that it was secure, she started climbing it with ease. Half way there she decided to check on me, her lollipop was still in her warm mouth. She took it out and asked me how I was doing. But more sensual thoughts entered my head. Causing me to lose concentration with the job at hand. I quickly dismissed them, said I was fine, and saw her reached the top. Of course, I did the same. As I reached the top, she was tapping her foot impatiently. "Took you long enough." She turned back to her bag and got some device. "Kaiba, I think this is where Daddy saw you as useful" she looking at me. I walked over to her and saw that there was a device that would near a chimney. "This is where the main computer that is in controls access inside the house. Can you find a way to let it open" She asked me while getting a laptop from her back and hooking it up.

I had to let a small chuckle and crossed my arms. "Of course I can, there is no computer that I can't get into" I said as I brushed passed and sat near the laptop. She looked over my shoulder while I was working. A minor annoyance, but I know how to ignore. Mokuba does the same thing sometimes. Then I hit a minor glitch. "Do you have an idea what the password is"

"That's easy, it's Mona Lisa. That was the only thing that they ever attempted to steal, but didn't do so," she explained as she got up. I packed the laptop, in case we needed it earlier on, and went with her. She started to attach two ropes with the chimney and to ourselves. She stepped on the edge of the window frame. The glass was already laid onto a side. "This is why we're called the 'Spider Mafia'." Nothing else was said, but she spread her arms out. Nearly knocking me over in the process. Slowly leaning inside, she started falling as if she was doing a dive. Soon the rope caught her just before she hit the floor. It was graceful, but foolish. I decided to follow the suit except with thought the falling. I met her on the floor. "You're no fun."

"And your mafia should be called suicidal," I said sarcastically. She chuckled at it and started to look around. "You laugh because I've beaten you."

Even though she seemed to pay attention more on the task at hand, but decided to answer with a grunt. Out of sheer curiosity, I got out a small flash light that she put in my pocket and looked around in the room. There was a big painting, identifying it as a Monet. "Didn't think you appreciated art," Onyx whispered looking at the painting. "I say we stick together. You don't know too much about the art of stealth."

"Probably because I'm not a thief."

"You are now. But let's focus on the getting that emerald," she said motioning for me to follow her. It seemed that I didn't have a choice. It was either this or die with a bullet through the head. We were about to go to a hallway but she stopped me.

"What are you doing?" I asked impatiently as she got some kind of bottle. She started spraying around the hall. It was a special kind of spray because its purpose was to show red lines. Lasers. Any imbecile would know coming to touch with them would trigger it's alarm. Somehow, my idiot of a wife didn't know that. "Let me tell you, I don't like repeating myself. What are you doing?" I whispered again, looking at her bend in ways I didn't know people could. It was erotic, how she had such control over her body. Her poise was inviting. Despite of everything, she was physically attractive. I came to my senses as I saw her do a split. "Do you expect me to do that?"

"No, I expect you to be aroused," she said sarcastically. She had no idea. My eyes seemed to widen when I saw that she made it across getting a UBS cord and hooking it up to some device, she kicked the cord across the floor. "Put the security system to sleep," I heard her faint voice. At any other time, I wouldn't have taken an order, but this wasn't a time to fight, unfortunately. I connected to the laptop from earlier, working my area of expertise, making the lasers disappear. I walked across the now deactivated hallway and saw the smug look on her face and gave one of my own. Without a word, she went to the first door and motioned for me to follow her. I did, only to see her stand still. I got the flash light again, because she certainly wasn't going to do it… Moron.

It seemed to be a bedroom. A very simple one, at that. There were blue walls and a bed that was made and there was a dresser with pictures on the side. I took steps closer and paused to see the pictures were of Onyx and I presumed was the late Adam Graham. One she was getting a piggy back ride from him while giving a kiss on his cheek. One thing for sure, I'm not letting her make me look like some kind of horse. Another revealed both formally dressed drinking champagne, my eyes noticed that she was still wearing those damn boots. They had an arm around each other. Another made my stomach and chest to turn, it was a picture of the two of them giving a peck on the mouth.

Ignoring the pictures, I turned to her who was besides me. She got back to her senses and started to look through his closet. I saw her put something in the bag. "While I'm checking the closet, I think that it would be wise for you to check the dresser. Make sure you leave things as you found them," she choked out. That time, I didn't want to take orders, but might as well. The sooner we get the emerald the sooner we get out of here. Clothes, shoes, and even a deck of Duel Monsters (That Onyx stole later on.), but no emerald. "I found nothing, what about you?" She asked me. I sighed and shook my head. This is going to be one long night.


	9. An Invitation

I don't own YuGiOh. I own the Don Lacey and the Graham family along with the Spider Mafia. Steal them and die.

**demonic angel - Thank you for reviewing. Sorry, I was taken by Atem at the time. But that last review was kind of confusing. Anyway, thank you for the review.**

**B.E.W.D. Warrior Princess - Sorry I didn't update as soon as I usually do. But I've been busy. I'm glad you noticed the fluff. ((Evil laugh))

* * *

**Chapter 9

Seto's POV

"I still say Graham doesn't have it," I said checking one of the rooms' closets. As of now, I didn't care if I was making a mess. The sooner I get the Emerald Heart the sooner I get back home and I can go to work.

"Would you shut up, you incompetent fool! All you have been doing is bitching about how he doesn't have it. We haven't even search the whole damn place," she hissed at me while looking under the bed.

"Funny, didn't I help you not to trigger the alarms?" I said giving up on searching the closet.

She looked at me with fists on each of her side, "listen here. You know that I'm fully capable of getting past on all of those lasers."

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten inside the house to begin with!" His voice started rising from the whisper.

"Let's not raise our voices. We can't give ourselves away now," she sighed. As much as I didn't want to admit it, she was right. If we kept on arguing whoever is inside would find out we're here. "The first floor doesn't have the emerald. We got to check the rest of the four other floors." She said as she went back to the main hall going to, what I'm guessing, was the main stairs.

My watch caught my attention, and to my amazement it was already two in the morning. We were about to go upstairs when the lights turned on. She was the first to turn around, and I followed her suit. A bald man, which I presumed was Graham, that had a thin white beard, and dressed in his pajamas and a robe. "Oh! We have visitors, how delighted I am to meet you… I believe you're looking for this," his British accent rang while holding up a big emerald that was shaped like a heart. Quickly taking a glance at the hag as she had her eyes widened. "Is that you, Lucy? I can tell, your green eyes are radiant even with all those black clothing..." He let a little silence to bring anticipation in the room. "... It has been long since you've graced your presence here. I see that your father still has you doing his dirty work," he smirked and started to play with the emerald with both hands. His voice was quite annoying, it reminded me too much of Pegasus… Too snobby and arrogant for his own good.

"Graham, you have something that belongs to the Spider Mafia, I think you should give back nicely… Before anything inconvenient happens," Onyx snarled. The look in her eyes were more dangerous than what she gives me. But that didn't mean anything.

The man laugh echoed around the halls as he started tossing the emerald. My eyes were on it, trying to calculate how I can get it. So I can get out of this hell hole. "Lucy, you grew a temper since Adam died," a voice came out of the shadows. "And you got yourself a boyfriend. Are you going to let him die, as well?" The voice added, my eyes shifted to a lean figure that looked a little like the man in the robe. He stood by the old man.

"You act as if I wanted him dead, Michelangelo. How could-" Onyx said. The two men were feeding off her weak side, making her into pudding. "- I had enough of this nonsense!" I yelled, diving for the emerald while it was airborne.

Success! The emerald was in my hand! But soon a gun was in my face as I collided with the floor. "Drop it!" The younger man said, standing over me. A smirk reached my face. "If you know what's good for you, you would wipe that smile off your face," he threatened me as he saw my features change in my mask. As he took the safety off and I took that as my chance kick his leg making him fall. Quickly getting up and kicking his gun across the marble floor.

Onyx soon grabbed her gun and pointed it at the old man's head. The emerald was still in my hand. She looked at him, smiling. "You can think what you want, I did not kill Adam. I know you want your revenge, but stealing the only thing I have left of my mother is a new low for you," she continued. I saw the younger man reaching for the gun, but I wouldn't let that happen. Stomping on his hand until I heard some crunch noises. His other arm reached my leg giving it a good punch. A wave a pain shot through my leg, but I wasn't going to show it... Not by a long run. He just made me apply more pressure to his hand. Something came over me. I was enjoying seeing this man struggle against my hand. It gave me a sense of power, more than at work.

"I think we'll leave, now. But just to show that there was no hard feelings…" she trailed off and shot his leg. The man toppled in pain. However his son had different plans as he slipped out of my foot, went for a decorative sword on the wall and started to try to hit Onyx. She was too quick for him and did a few back hand springs. Soon I remember the gun that she put on one of my holsters. Knowing her gymnastic moves couldn't save her from the blade, I just had to save her. The gun was heavy but I held it up and started to shoot at him. Surprisingly, I had good aim when I shot him on the shoulder, after the third attempt. I turned to Onyx, who had a familiar smirk on her face hidden underneath her mask. "You almost hit me, but didn't do so… I'm almost proud. _Almost_." Taking that as a cue to leave, I started going back to the room we entered in. The ropes were still there. Good, at least those numbskulls were stupid enough for us to still have a means of getting out. I heard Onyx's footsteps behind me. "You got the emerald?"

"Who do you think I am? Joey?" I asked showing her the emerald as she gave a chuckle. We climbed out of the house to be greeted with the cool wind. She soon went and grabbed the grapple and set the rope so we could climb down the house. Approaching my motorcycle, that wasn't scratched, much to my relief. She started to get on the bike, but I had to stop her. Pulling her slender waist and threw her off. Almost making me laugh as she hit the ground. "I'm driving," I said as I went to the driver's seat and put on the helmet.

She started to take off her mask, her hair falling and matching the dark night. Somehow, her eyes glowed with the blackness around. Once again her hair was concealed by the helmet. "Might as well, you know the way home," she said as she got on and put her arms around my waist. With that, I roared the bike to life and drove home. The streets once again started to go to a blue as I reached my house.

Everything was so silent in the garage. She got off the bike and went to the door, that let you in the house. Her green eyes looked at me, expecting something. I took out the heart shaped emerald. How can such a foolish thing like a green rock cause so much trouble? Her hand snatched it away from me and put it in her leather bag. "Mission complete," I heard her faint voice say as she was examining it.I got off the bike, feeling drowsy. Tonight and all the other nights I stayed awake to finish work seemed to be catching up to me. Looking down on my watch, it was almost five in the morning. The next thing I knew it, I was in the living room before I slipped into blackness.

Lucy's POV

The morning light seemed to wake me up. But I didn't feel like it, the warmth was still inviting me to continue sleeping. However, something on top of me stirred. Horror seemed to overwhelm me as I noticed what… Or shall I say whom was on top of me… Between my legs? There he was, Seto Kaiba, the egotistical bastard that I was married to. I couldn't help but look at his face. It seemed very peaceful, positively not the face that I see everyday. His sleeping form was on top of me. I narrowed it down to two options. Wake him up and let him be pissed off at me. Or play that I'm asleep and let him wake up on his own. I didn't have time to make my decision as I saw Mokuba coming down the stairs. "Hey guys, what are you doing sleeping on the couch?"

Kaiba stirred and saw me under him. A nervous laugh escaped my lips. He quickly got off of me while he was rubbing his temples. "Morning, sunshine!" I said with faux enthusiasm.

"What happened?" He asked.

"That's what I like to know. And why are you guys all dressed in black?" Mokuba said as he crossed his arms. I silently felt grateful that he didn't noticed the guns and holsters. I guess he's too innocent for that kind of stuff.

It finally dawned to Kaiba what happened last night as he looked at one of the bags the coffee table. He looked at Mokuba, "go get your stuff for school, Mokuba." His little brother nodded and headed for his room, he then looked at me.

"By the way, Kaiba. This morning never happened."

"Hmm, most girls would die to be in the position you were in," he said smugly putting a hand on his chin.

My eyes brows furrowed, this guy never gives up with his over inflated ego. "Well this girl has to be in this kind of position because she practically at gun point."

He moved closer to me, strategically putting a hand on my waist. I concluded that I didn't like the feeling as he pulled me closer . Putting his lips over my ear, "I know you want me."

His hot breath tickled my ear, which reminded me of all the sweet whispers of Adam. I cleared my head and glared at him. "You were misinformed."

"Does the words 'I'm going to stay faithful' mean anything to you?" He enjoyed the look in my eyes as shock swam in them. I also felt uncomfortable in this kind of situation. His face near mine as he put a smug smirk. "Yes, I wasn't expecting you to do what you did. Looks like the pickpocket has a conscience."

I looked into his sapphire orbs trying to search for an answer. "You were watching?"

"Yes, you almost gain my respect… Almost…" The lingering silence stayed between us. I felt his even breaths on my lips. I moved back to gain some space as he changed the subject. "Your father wants that piece of shit in the morning," he stated.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, but I already knew that. I'm guessing Daddy dearest is going to meet us over at school. I mean, where else do we go in the mornings?" I wondered out loud, heading to my room. His warm hands got to my arm, his long fingers coiled tightening the grip. I looked at him and perceived his demanding eyes.

"Let this be the last time I go on some kind of wild goose chase for your father," he said to me pointing his finger in my face.

I looked at him, not knowing what to say. Anger seemed to dwell in my chest, it had to be released. "You think I wanted you coming with me? You slowed me down! I work alone!" My voice started yelling. I made him release his hold from my arm and grunted.

"If it weren't for me, the guy's son would of shot you down!" His voice started to rise.

"Like you care!" I yelled back sarcastically.

"If you would of showed up dead, your father would make sure I would follow the suit." Those blue eyes narrowed at me.

"You forget that I am trained, I can practically dodge bullets," I shot back. How dare he question my abilities! Doesn't he know that out of all the people in the mafia, Daddy trusts me the most? And not because of our blood relations.

He smirked and crossed his arm. If I didn't know any better I would of thought he started to chuckle. "If it weren't for me, you would of let your emotions get in the way."

I didn't know what he was talking about. Funny, I don't remember going to an emotional frenzy except when I entered Adam's room. "What do you mean?" I asked him. Honestly not knowing what he was talking about.

"When the old man saw us? Perhaps you forgot, the two men talking about Adam. If it weren't for me, you would of never gotten the emerald. Some thief you are," he said going into his room. I did the same in deep thought.

While putting my uniform on, my thoughts went to the night before. I remembered that Kaiba was the one responsible for getting the emerald. So maybe he wasn't slowing me down, but I would of gotten it either way. I shook my head and vowed that I would never let emotions get the best of me when I'm on a mission. "Good thing I had the human ice cube with me," I thought to myself. Putting the pink jacket on, I then went to my door and got out. I made my way to the bathroom and did the morning routine, while thoughts of last night crept inside my head again. At first, I tried to dismiss it but that didn't stop. Then I just focused more on getting on school on time.

My muscles were a bit sore. "Probably from climbing the rope," I thought to myself once again as I entered the kitchen. Mokuba and Kaiba were seated at the table. "Morning, everyone." I received a greeting from a happy Mokuba and a grunt from his older brother. I sat down in a chair across from Mokuba and started to talk to him. It was so cute on how he would animatedly talk about his upcoming tests or a new experience he had encountered in his school. Soon it was time for school and we all piled up in the limo. I decided to check if I had the emerald in my bag and saw the heart shaped rock was still there. "Mission complete," I thought to myself closing the bag.

Seto's POV

Sleep was one thing that I wanted to do more than anything in the world right now. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option. As the limo stopped all of us got our bags and got out. "Mokuba, you go ahead and get to class," I ordered as he had a confused look on his face.

"Why? You always walk me to class, Seto."

I thought about something reasonable to say, "you need to learn how to get along without me." It almost sounded like a question than an actual reason.

He crossed his arms and looked at me. "I already know how to get along without you. I just like your company." His eyes looked at us… Studying us. "You guys have been acting weird since the morning."

I felt a tug on my sleeve and saw Onyx. "What do you want?" She subtly pointed to some gentlemen that were standing near her father. I turned to my little brother, trying to think of something believable for him.

"He'll make it up to you," Onyx quickly said. At least she was good for making excuses. Mokuba looked doubtful but soon went on to class without me. She put slipped her hand in mine and laced our fingers with one another. I already got used to it whenever we were around her father. It was like a communication that no one knew except for us. Giving us an unknown advantage. We approached Don Lacey and his men around a nearby tree. "Daddy," she said and acknowledged the others' existence with a curt nod. She was angry at them, I could tell as how she tightened her grip while approaching them.

"Hello, Onyx. Do you have the bounty?" Her eyes narrowed to slits as she got it from her bag. I saw the emerald was bigger and brighter than I remember when she gave it to Don Lacey. "Good, I see you two made a great team."

His smile was smug. I squeezed her hand to tell her that I didn't like his crap. "I'm not going through this again. I have a company to run, and I'm not going to stand for your foolishness."

Don Lacey started to chuckle and shake his head. "I'll see you in the Christmas party. And you better be there," he said as he pulled a knife and walked away with the rest of the men following him.

For a while, we just stood there. I think it was fatigue that was still in us. She took her hand back, looking as if she might cry. "Daddy is such a jerk."

"And yet you still work for him," I mentioned while looking at her. She was so stupid. Why can't she just walk away? She said she was a sniper, why doesn't she kill him?

"Kaiba, I don't expect you to understand," she shook her head.

"Of course I understand, you fool! He uses you," the truth hurts. But it had to be said. I almost felt pity for her. Almost. Don Lacey was blindly leading her. Deceiving her. And she only believed him because he was her father. She went ahead and started to go to class without me.

Lucy's POV

The whole entire time I was in school, all I thought was what happened the night before. It seemed… Useless. What Kaiba had said played in my head over and over. Daddy does use me. I only allow that because I don't want to get killed. For some reason, I kept receiving looks from Bakura. Suddenly, I remembered the rehearsal… An unsuspected thought came floating in my head, his lips were soft. And the kiss felt as if it was laced with evilness. I always had a thing for the darker things in life. Judging from his quiet attitude, glares, and split personality changes... He would make a great thief. The fact of him being a thief sort of turned me on. "No, that's cheating. I can't do that… I wish I wasn't married," I thought wistfully. Lunch came slowly, it was some time to eat and some time to sleep. Last night didn't offer me any kind of sleep. Maybe just an hour or two, but Kaiba was on top of me and that was really… Weird. I started thinking about getting some sleep while we were in the lunch line. "Hey Onyx. Are you feeling alright?" A happy voice came from behind me. I looked down, thinking that there was only one person who would have a voice that annoying.

"Hey Yugi, I'm good. Just a bit sleepy," I couldn't be rude. I mean, he was only trying to look out for me after all. Hardly anyone does that for me.

That comment automatically sent the boy blushing and stuttering. "Well…"

"… I was doing homework. And I dreamt of numbers were attacking me." Lying would be the only way of getting us both out of this embarrassing situation.

He laughed, much to both our relief. "I remember Joey having a dream about that when he fell asleep on top of a math book."

"Listen, thanks for caring," I said with sincerity while getting my lunch.

He smiled saying, "your welcome. Anytime you and Kaiba want to hang out with me and my friends you guys are more than welcome to."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said to him and went to the usual table. Kaiba was eating, barely keeping his eyes open. Setting my tray next to him kept him from making his sandwich his new pillow. "I see your mind is set on sleeping." He did nothing more than finish his sandwich, grunt and putting his head down on his crossed arms. Soon he was asleep and leaning on me. I wished I could of done what he did to me saying that I was his wife not a leaning post. But sleep came over me as my eyes started to close.

Seto's POV

The bell ringing tore me from the sleep that I really needed. Also black hair was something I saw. "Mokuba, get your hair off me," I mumbled as I started getting up.

The black thing started stirring. "I'm not Mokuba," Onyx's voice rang. She started getting up with me. "And I think we should be getting into class," she said as she pulled my sleeve and going to our next class. I hated the fact that she had the same advanced classes as me. I saw her fall asleep in some of the lectures. Thankfully, classes seemed to pass by quickly. Before I knew it, I was in my room. Probably must of staggered in there. Finally I collapsed on my bed, giving in to my body's needs.

After a while of sleeping, I went to see my mail. A bright red letter stuck out, it has been in my inbox for days but I didn't bother checking it. Curiosity seemed to get the best of me as I opened the letter. Soon irritation seemed to plague my mood as I read the following:

**Kaiba boy, it's been a long time since we last seen each other. Since Industrial Illusions has some business ties with Kaiba Corp. you must come to a ball that is being held in my castle. It's a small celebration of the some what merge that our companies has done. You know, since your dueling disks bring my children to life. You should come, there is a lot of business opportunities that you could take advantage of. We could probably duel, not for souls. Just for some fun and you could probably earn your dignity back. Maybe you could bring a girlfriend… That is, if you have a social life outside your office. **

**Yours Truly, Pegasus.**

Information about when and where (which was obvious where.) the party was being held were at the bottom of the letter. I crumbled the paper, compensating if I should go or not. Buisness opportunities? Please, I have everything I want. I already got one of the biggest out of the way. The thought of beating Pegasus was very tempting. That was what makes me want to go even more. I know that it wouldn't be a problem getting there, even if it is this weekend. It is Giving some more thought to it, I decided to go. I'll erase that smirk that he usually has on his face. Getting up and giving a look at the clock. There was still time so I can work a little.


	10. Pretty Pink Dresses

Sorry guys that I haven't udated in like forever. But that's why I'm going to make up for it with two chapters.  
Disclaimers: I don't own YuGiOh, I own the Don Lacey family, the Graham family, and the Shadow mafia. If you want to use them, then just email me.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Today was a Saturday, I intended to just relax. It seems that I've been bombarded with work. I received some money from Daddy, it was usually a cut from some of his business dealings. There was a note in the envelope saying to share some with Kaiba. He has all the money that he needs, I'm definitely not sharing. I put some gray pants and black shirt, making my way towards Mokuba's room. The poor thing, he was playing video games… Probably bored out of his mind.

Silently, I entered the room. My plan on sneaking up on him and taking him by surprised was foiled when he turned around. "Hey Onyx! What are you doing?"

I sweat dropped and rubbed my neck. "I was going to sneak up on you," I admitted to him. He was such a sweet kid, how can anyone lie to him?

"You can't do that. I have good hearing, plus there was your reflection on my television," he said laughing.

Smart kid, too. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to walk around the mall with me? You can use the fresh air."

"That's a good idea, let's invite Seto!" He said running out of his room. That was one person I didn't want to invite. Knowing him, he would want to sulk in his office more. I walked outside of Mokuba's room to see the two brothers talking. Ok, maybe he's not in his office.

"Mokuba, I don't want to go and waste my time in a mall."

Mokuba soon brought in his puppy eyes, "please Seto. You hardly go anywhere, that can't be healthy."

"Well, I got to get myself a new suit for this party I have to go to." That got my attention. I joined them at the hallway, hoping that Kaiba won't start bitching at me for being nosy. The superior Seto Kaiba caving in for his brother, priceless. I wanted to laugh in his face, but chose not to. He looked at me and his eyes had an evil glint in them. Not the normal that I was used to, another one. "Onyx, you're going to the party with me."

Confusion was one thing that was around my mind. Confusion was practically taunting me. "What party are you talking about? Who's hosting it? And I don't have a say in this?"

"You won't know who's hosting it. And no, you don't have a choice if you go. By the way, we're going to the mall are you're going to buy a dress," he ordered me.

"Gee, ordering me to buy a dress. I'm scared now."

"A dress that doesn't make you look like you came out of the cemetery," he said smugly while displaying a smirk.

I snorted, how dare he! The bitch is making me wear clothes I don't want. "What if I don't want to go to this damn party?"

"You have no choice," he said as he started walking. "Don't make me get the guards out and drag you." His last comment made me laugh. First, his guards couldn't be able to catch me. Do I really want to create chaos in our humble home?

Soon two pairs of hands were on my shoulder. I saw that it were indeed his guards. "Hey let me go," I said trying to get out of their strong grip. Eventually being thrown into the limo. Chuckles greeting me, my eyes shifted to the brothers.

Seto's POV

"Are you done yet?" I sneered at the door. Girls always took so much time in trying clothes. It was a miracle they even got out.

Behind the door, Onyx was trying a pink dress, never in her wildest dreams would she wear it. Not unless I had something to do with it. She was looking herself in the mirror with disgust. "I'm not coming out like this. I feel naked!" She screamed out.

"Don't be such a child. You have to at least look like an adult to come to this party."

"Kaiba, I really don't like wearing pink. And I highly doubt I'll look like an adult wearing such a childish color," she had a point. The door open, nearly crushing my face in the process, she came out with the pink dress. "I look like a slut. What ever happen with 'no wife of mine will be looking like some kind of piece of meat'?" Her breasts were almost hanging out through the big v line and the dress itself wasn't flattering.

I couldn't help but give a low chuckle, it was amusing seeing her being so tortured, which sparked an idea. "You think that I want to be stuck here while you pick out a dress?"

"First off, you are picking the dresses. Personally, I would shop in the thrift store, but that's just me."

"You just love the finer things in life, don't you?" I asked sarcastically. How can anyone shop there? It's like getting hand-me-downs. "You're a Kaiba now, and that means nothing but the best. No wife of mine is going to be dressed in rags."

She looked at me with demanding eyes, "aren't you going to be shopping for something to wear?" She tried to change the subject, how pathetic.

My patience was wearing thin as I started realizing why my step father told me to never marry. "I lied. All ready have something to wear, dear," I hissed. She leaned on the wall and sighed, giving me a better view of her breasts. A smirk came to my face, her ears perked up. "I think you should get that dress. It gives a nice view," I said knowing that acting like this will get under her skin.

Just like I predicted, she crossed her arms and gave me a glare. "Don't you know that you'll look like a fool with an erection the entire time at party?"

The corners of her mouth started tugging at the ends as if she won. "Not like I can't take care of it," I said looking at her up and down. Not a bad idea, if one thinks about it. That's probably the only way she'll be useful to me.

"Didn't think you were the type to masturbate in the bathroom," she shot back.

"Oh but I was thinking about turning on my wife and taking our sexual frustrations on each other," I said putting a finger on her breasts for effect. I smiled inwardly as she started to grow nervous.

Watching her squirming was the most amusing thing I did today. Again, I love the feeling of having the upper hand. She took a step back and tried to compromise with me, "how about I find a dress that's… Um… Royal blue. While you go and hang out with your brother. Because the dresses you are picking out are just…" She tried to find the right word, but losing horribly in our game of wits.

"Trying to change the subject?" I retorted.

"I'll find something that is sexy enough to keep your eyes on," she tried to negotiate.

"Funny, I never took you as the business woman."

"I'm full of surprises. Now, will you leave me?" She asked as she going back to the dressing room, but I wasn't done with her yet. I slipped in myself. The mirror revealed my reflection along with her overall shock. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

This was too rich, fear resided in her eyes. I put a hand on her wrist, turning her around to face me. Putting my other hand through her hair, softly stroking it. I had to admit, I loved the smell that lingered on her everyday. Her hair felt like black silk beneath my fingers. "I have a right to see my wife in next to nothing," I said in her ear.

I waited for a reaction, but nothing to seemed to come out. She lifted her head, green contrasted with blue. She was irate, as anyone could tell by her expression. Soon the corners of her mouth sent her lips into a dark smirk. She started to lift up the dress revealing her well scultpted legs. Her boots were hugging her calf as she bent over as if she was inviting me to look at her. Soon she pulled out a dagger. Quickly before my eyes, there was the sharp object near my throat. "Rest assure that I won't kill you, but I'll hurt you. Leave."

"Whatever." That didn't scare me, but I decided that my welcome was warn and left.

Lucy's POV

That was easy… Too easy. "Why didn't he try to take the dagger away from me?" I thought to myself as I put the dagger back to its place. I was more than happy to shop for myself, as I saw that my reprobate of a husband decided to leave me alone. However, instincts told me that he had something else up his sleeve. Putting that thought in the back of my head, I decided to enjoy the rest of my day. Also enjoying the money that Daddy gave me for my services. "Crime does pay," I thought to myself eating an ice cream cone, "and I'm living proof." I was in bliss, licking away at my ice cream cone.

"I hope you do that to me sometime soon," a husky and familiar voice said from behind me. I looked to see it was Kaiba along with his little brother talking to some of his friends. "Maybe at the party?" He offered.

"Only if you eat the taco, Pumpkin," I responded just as loud with venom laced in my voice.

He smirked and leaned closer to me. His breath hitting against my ear as he said, "only if you return the favor... Sweet sarcasm. It gets trite you know."

"Sarcasm never tires in the game of wits that you play so often," I said. He was about to open his mouth when Mokuba approached.

He then tug at Kaiba's trench coat. "Seto, I'm tired. Can we go home?" He asked rubbing his eye in an adorable fashion.

"Come Mokuba," he said starting to head to the limo. I decided to follow, unless I wanted to sleep in the mall. It looked like it was about to rain, which I took a liking to. Although it seemed that Mokuba didn't like it. Whenever a loud thunder would crash, he would jump. Seto and I didn't flinch on this. Personally, I loved thunder, rain, and lightening. It was very soothing. But I put the entertainment aside and rubbed his back to calm him down. We finally got out back home and went our separate ways.

A boring day, indeed. "All of them usually are boring days," I thought to myself. On top of my dresser, I saw Adam's old duel monster cards. A smile grew on my face as I picked it up. Remembering that Adam taught me how to play. I wanted to walk more, so I decided walking around this mansion would be good exercise. I picked up Adam's cards and started walking while looking at his old cards. He had some good monsters, soon my body collided with something. "Watch where you're going!" I heard Kaiba's voice boom.

Seto's POV

I looked at the heap that was laying on the floor. Duel Monster cards were laying all over the place, but nothing that was any importance. The hag started to pick up the cards, but one thing that I observed was that none of them were hers. From what I remember, she has mostly fiend monsters along with some other stuff that was useless. "Sorry Kaiba, I was just looking through Adam's deck and got caught up."

"Better not happen again, hag," I replied.

"It won't. By the way, when is that party that you're invited to?" The hag asked me getting up after she picked up the cards.

"Tonight. You shouldn't waist your time fixing yourself, you'll still look like crap."

She rolled her eyes, buying time so she can think of something to say… How pathetic. "In case you never noticed, I don't care what you think," she walked away to her room. I went back to the kitchen, my stomach is soon going to eat itself. Mokuba was seen in the living room reading a book, while the TV was on. How can anyone do that? I made my way to the kitchen making myself a frozen pizza. Not the most healthy thing to eat, but it was there and easy to make. As I waited for the pizza to be cooked, I walked over to see Mokuba was still reading on the couch. Sitting next to his laying figure, I was intrigued to see that he was reading "Animal Farm".

He looked up at me, "hey Big Brother, how come you're not working right now?"

"I have to eat, Mokuba. By the way, you can stay over at a friend's house tonight."

"Why?" He asked putting his book down.

"Onyx and I have to go to Pegasus's party. I don't want you to come, you already know why," I explained to him.

I saw that he visibly shivered at the thought of going back at that monster's castle. "I understand, but what about Onyx?"

"She can take care of herself."

"As long as you're both safe, I'm fine. But what's the party for? Is it going to be another Duelist Kingdom?"

"No, it's some celebration. And I get a chance at beating Pegasus again."

"Be careful Big Brother, you remember what happened last time you dueled."

I didn't say anything, nor felt that I needed to. Pegasus knows not to pull that kind of stunt near so many people. It wouldn't benefit Duel Monsters. The aroma of pizza started to spread around the house as I made my way into the kitchen. The smell attracted Mokuba, as he peeked from outside. "Come on, Mokie. You can have half of the pizza," I said in that voice that was only reserved for him. He sat down on the little bar that we had as I cut our pizza and gave his half to him. We ate in silence, which gave me time to think. My train of thought guided me to the night I stole the Emerald Heart. Being a thief gave me some kind of rush. The fact that I could get caught for doing something bad was… Intriguing. True, that I didn't have to steal anything because I could buy whatever I wanted. Even though I know that sometimes I can be a complete bitch to everyone, and I like the feeling of being bad and not being able to face the consequences. However, I was conscious that if I got caught stealing that emerald I would have to deal with John Law, but there was something that I couldn't describe. Also when I had to sort of fight that guy… It was amusing to inflict pain on to someone and get away with it. Maybe I was made for this kind of life.

Later on, it was time to get going for the party. It wasn't going to take long to get there if we took my blue eyes white dragon jet. I was waiting by the stairs for the hag to make her "entrance" so we can leave. _Click clack click clack. _"About damn time," I thought to myself as I heard her footsteps. Glancing at my clock, hoping that she would hurry up with her fucking drama. _Click clack click clack. _"I'm ready Kaiba…" she trailed off as I went to look at her. Stunned would be the word that I would have to say, a little bit of anger surged through me when I found that she was wearing something that had some black. Although, as she promised her outfit was indeed adult. My eyes went up to her hair which was like usual, hanging down to her waist. Her face was hardly covered with makeup, that's not including the black she always have around her eyes. And that made my eyes trail down. The royal blue corset on top flattered her figure, which indeed kept my eyes locked there. The corset had a black cord, that assured her the enhanced figure were neatly tied. Her breasts as small as they seemed to me, were bigger and almost popping out from the top. Nuzzled between them, stood an onyx spider pendent hanging from a sterling silver chain. But the black puff ball skirt reminded me of some stupid fairy tale princess. "... See something you like?" She asked as she put some long black gloves on her hands.

"Wow, no boots. And you're going burlesque?" I asked still eyeing her.

She shrugged making her breasts shake, "I like this kind of stuff."

"I told you not to get anything black," I said glaring at her.

"Be happy that I decided wearing a blue corset that matches your eyes," she narrowed her eyes at me. As if to challenge, we then engaged in a staring contest. Getting tired of it rather quickly, I started walking outside to where the blue eyes white dragon jet was. She followed me, a smile grew on my face as I knew since she didn't have her trusty boots she had a hard time keeping up with me. I will always love to see people struggle. "Whoa… Nice jet. How am I suppose to get in with this dress?" Her gloved hands motioned to the poof ball below her waist.

I looked at her and the jet. The jet had a little stoop to get in. "That's your problem. There is stairs and everything," with that I went to the driver's seat.

She settled herself in Mokuba's seat, but didn't know what to do. "Kaiba, do I have to press any buttons by any chance?" A worried expression went across her face, which made me want to laugh.

"Afraid you'll make us crash and burn?" I asked as the jet started to take off.

"Yup," she said.

"Activate the back thrusters."

"What?"

"Push the blue button," I said with my patience wearing thin.


	11. An old crush

The second chapter as I promised. And you guys know the disclaimers. I don't own YuGiOh, I own the people that I made up.

* * *

Lucy's POV 

We landed on a small island. From the jet, the island had a lot of different landscapes and a castle. "You would think that you're entering Disney World," I thought to myself getting near the castle and grabbed his arm. Soon Kaiba's husky voice whispered in my ear, "don't say anything, and stay near me. I can't risk you getting hurt."

A chuckle came to my lips, "Seto! Are you growing a soft spot for me?" Teasing him was just too tempting for me to pass up.

He turned to me, his steel eyes sort of penetrated my own. As if he could look into my soul. "If you were to get hurt in anyway, your father would have my neck at the end of a noose."

I sighed and gave him a knowing smile, "I knew you had your motives." Of course, that's why he wants me alive at all. It seems everyone uses me. Around the castle was some kind of red carpet and along sides there were reporters. I didn't have enough experience with them. Kaiba didn't seem to care as he wore that natural scowl in his face. I let a small smile escape my lips for the cameras. The walk on the carpet was long, reporters were asking just about everything. Wisely, I kept my mouth shut. We approached the castle to be greeted by two thugs that immediately recognized Kaiba and let us in. It was dark as we entered the castle, but soon light and classical music greeted us.

Already I can tell it's going to be boring as I saw businessmen talking and their wives gossiping. Yeah, I can see it all now. They talk about how they get their manicures done just right. And then I'll talk how I get my guns polished just right. Personally, I would rather just look like a trophy wife than talk with those peacocks. "Kaiba-boy!" An oddly familiar voice called out to my husband. We turned in the direction of it to see none other than Pegasus. "Didn't think you would tear yourself from that little computer of yours. Hope you brought your deck," he said animatedly pointing his finger up.

Kaiba, who seemed that he wouldn't back away from a challenge, just gave a smirk. He gave his normal arrogant pose. It looked strange to see him in that pose without a damn trench coat defying gravity. The white tux wasn't really the fashion statement of the year, but it was nice and made him look like he had more muscles. It also made us look like Kaiba was the representation of goodness and I was the representation of evil. "Of course, I have. And I hope you are ready to lose."

"You were always such the vigorous fighter… And who is this little number hanging onto your arm?" He said looking at me.

His eye scanned me up and down, trying to figure out who I was. "Hello Pegasus," I greeted him giving a smile.

Kaiba looked at me incredulously, "you know this snake?"

"Have we met?" Pegasus asked me at the same time.

My eye brow raised at the two blurting out questions. "Pegasus," I said with nostalgia laced in my voice. "I'm heart broken. My best customer doesn't recognize me," I said hoping he would get it.

Finally it dawned to him who I was as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "If it isn't Lucy 'Onyx' Don Lacey!"

"Actually, Lucy 'Onyx' Kaiba," my husband interrupted our reunion.

Nonetheless, Pegasus ignored him. "I knew you were a go getter, but I didn't think you would land yourself a billionaire. You were always such a mysterious woman."

"And you were always a mysterious man yourself. But I don't care about the money. Love the outfit you're wearing, by the way. I say the red goes better than pink on you," I said looking at him up and down. He hasn't changed a bit, still in ruffles and very charming.

He gave a whole hearted chuckle and put his hand on my shoulder. "I've been wearing red for a while now…" Silence accompanied us as he started examining me again. I remember him as an observant guy, but never quiet about it. "Funny, of all the people you come with, it's Kaiba-boy. What happened to that significant other?"

It was quite humorous how Kaiba's bicep would twitch in anger at that the mention of the nickname. Even at the friendly touch was making him mad. But maybe it's better to not explain to him Pegasus's behavior. "You must mean Adam, he passed away."

"Oh, I know what it's like to lose someone you love," he said crestfallen. Poor thing, his heart was completely broken after Cecilia died. I saw that Kaiba could care less, as he looked at Pegasus with a glare. Almost a smirk of satisfaction, if I didn't know better. Soon his head was back up, "if you will excuse me, I'm going to welcome my other guests. Save me a dance Onyx."

A smile grew on my face, remembering that he was a very good dancer. "Only if it's the right song," I said back as he went to the other guests.

"How do you know him?" Kaiba's unemotional voice rang with a tint curiosity.

"Long story, short. He has known me since I was ten, also I assassinated a couple of people for him. My best customer when it comes to homicide." Another silence enveloped us. "Why do you hate him?"

He looked at me, not believing his ears. "You don't know? He stole my little brother's soul. After I lost a duel to him, he stole my soul. Unfortunately, Yugi had to save me and my brother. And today, I'll humiliate the bastard in front of his guests."

It was my time to not believe my ears. Stealing is something I do for a living, but stealing souls? Kaiba must really be losing it with his little machines. "Mr. Kaiba! It's a pleasure to see you here!" Some plump bald man interrupted our conversation. I looked at Kaiba and saw a disgusted look on his face. I looked back at the couple.

"Yes, and I despise seeing you here," Kaiba snubbed. But instead of being insulted, the man thought it was a joke and started laughing.

The girl next to him, who was noticeably younger, than him clinked onto his arm like I did with Kaiba. She looked at me up and down… Sizing me. It was my turn to feel disgusted. "So you're Kaiba's new wife," she said to me. "With a man so powerful, you could of at least found something a little more tasteful to wear."

The killer inside me always made me study people's actions. For example, her poise, her appearance, her speech. My eyes looked at her dress. It was a simple black cocktail dress that didn't show as much cleavage as I did. A smile came again to my face as I did find a certain flaw in her dress. "At least my ass doesn't hang out of my dress," my voice was faux sweet. Both looked at me angrily, but Kaiba didn't looked phased. "I just tell it how it is."

Her jaw dropped and fire were in her eyes. Soon her angry husband opened his mouth, "I say! Mr. Kaiba, you should put a leash on your wife." Now that angered me!

Narrowing my eyes at him while I was about to say something, but Kaiba beat me to it. "As a matter of fact, I agree with you. But she would enjoy it too much," he trailed off. Leaving a blush in my face at the leash comment. Just the thought of something sexual have always put my face in shades of red. "However, my wife has a point. But of course, you wouldn't agree with that because you are blinded by what you think is love. So you wouldn't be able to see that this girl is insanely jealous of my wife. Resulting in making a mockery of my wife to hide her own insecurities. If you will excuse me," he said dragging me to the bar. I was surprised that he defended me. I decided to keep my mouth shut so I wouldn't ruin the moment. He ordered some wine with a funny name. For a while, we just stood there. Being a wallflower was something I was used to, I guess it's something that he was used to too. I can only imagine how Kaiba was dragged into these kind of parties all the time. People approached us, but Kaiba gave them his one-liners and they left. I also helped myself in belittling people when I had the chance.

Standing was one thing that I didn't like doing for a long period of time. Pain started to shoot up in my toes and feet. I was about to get a chair for myself, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. "A delicate lady such as yourself shouldn't be doing manual labor," Pegasus voice came dancing in my ears. I looked at him, he was always elegant. Sharp dresser, nice hair, and always had a charming attitude. "Would you care to dance?"

"Only if we make an entrance," I answered not knowing his full intentions. That was just ignorance on my half at the time. How fullish of me.

"Salsa?"

"Fox trot?" I asked sarcastically.

"Polka?"

"Samba?"

"Too wild. Even for you."

"Tango."

He put his hands in an "ok" sign. "Perfect."

Seto's POV

The hag left to get a chair and didn't return. It was good that she wasn't near me. I was beginning to wonder if she'll ever take her hands off my arm. Just have to remind myself that I was here for a duel with Pegasus. Nothing more, nothing less. Although some good did come out of her coming here and sticking with me. Somehow, she reminded me of myself when she was talking down to the other people. I can't say I had pride of her being my wife, but it was good that she had that trait. That's all.

Suddenly the lights were lowered and there was a spot light in the middle of the dance floor. Tango music started to play as Pegasus and an unknown woman started to walk towards the spot light. "It's like Pegasus to show off like this," I thought to myself rolling my eyes. The radiance revealed the woman's features. Black hair, glossed lips, green eyes, pale skin, gloved hands, blue corset? Those features belonged to my wife! What was she doing hand in hand with Pegasus? My teeth gritted as I saw the two dance tango with ease and dangerously close to each other. Their feet didn't look like they were on the ground. His eye made a connection with mine, he showed triumphant smile that sickened me. I couldn't describe this feeling that resided in my chest. Every time Pegasus would twirl her, dip her, and spin her, I would get more enraged. It was like he was doing this on purpose, just for the sole purpose of getting me pissed off. She was also the cause of my rage. The way she smiled at him. The way she came back with her snappy replies to his'. Their legs were intertwined with one another while he dipped giving a dramatic ending to their dance. "Ending the torturing and entering another," I thought to myself as I discreetly followed them to the bar.

He had his hand on her waist. The silence between them wasn't like the one between me and her. I saw that he whispered something in her ear making her giggle. A giggle that didn't sound so annoying. My stomach twisted as she gave him a hug. "I really have missed you, Pegasus. Even if we haven't seen each other in years," my wife said letting go of him. Another twist was felt in my chest this time when she said that.

"And I you. Make yourself at home, order any drink you want," he said waving his hand to make his point. I had to roll my eyes at his snooty attitude.

"I'll have a chocolate martini," she said to the bartender. In no time, there was a glass with the contents.

She turned her green eyes to that snake, smiling even. I wanted nothing more than just take her from him and go home. But something stopped me, what was stopping me? "So tell me, Onyx. How did you end up with a scrooge like Kaiba? I thought your taste was much more sophisticated than that."

"What do you mean? You never met Adam."

"Darling, I meant your previous crush on me," again I had to resist the urge to regurgitate at his gloating. What is this feeling that was lingering in me that is making me want to tear Pegasus's throat out of his body and feed it to the crowd?

She giggled and put a hand on his arm. "That was when I was thirteen. Let me guess, Daddy told you," she said with a knowing smirk. He nodded his head as she continued to tell the tale that I was too familiar with. Leaving out what we had to do for Don Lacey. "But I'll tell you one thing… If I wasn't married, I would definitely have my eyes on you." My temper made me grit my teeth. How dare she think he was better than me?

"I wish I could say the same, but you know my heart has already been captured," he said grabbing her hand again and putting it against his lips. "Good thing she was wearing gloves," I thought to myself snickering. Soon he added, "my eyes won't ever wonder."

"Speaking about eyes," she said as a flash of anger came to hers. She lifted up his hair that covered that Millennium eye and gasped. "Looks like someone did a heist on your eye socket. But I'm pissed off at what you did to my husband."

"Whatever do you mean, dear Onyx?" He asked innocently.

Seething with anger, I could tell that she was resisting the urge to deck him. However, I would encourage it. "Don't play stupid with me! I'm not that little eager thirteen year old that had a crush on you. Does the word 'souls' ring a bell?"

"I had my reasons. Cecilia being the main one," he said crossing his arms. At least he didn't have his hand on her waist.

"Very noble… That still doesn't give you a reason to take my husband's soul along with my brother in law's soul. They've been through enough and didn't deserve to go through that shit," she nagged. Which had me wonder where she was going with this.

All in all, this was grand, my wife giving this asshole a guilt trip. I fought the impulse to laugh in his face. "Well, changing the subject. Are you going to root for me when I duel your husband?"

"Sorry, Pegasus. As much as I hate to admit it, my loyalties lie with Daddy and Kaiba," she said. Leaving me in awe, another twist came to my stomach and chest. I didn't need her support to win, but it still made me slightly content. "That's all I need to know," I thought as I went back to my spot.

In no time, the two were back in the dancing floor. Although nothing was said between the two. The ends of my lips tugged up making me smile as I found myself making my way to the dance floor. "May I cut in?" I asked while Pegasus gave me an annoyed look.

"She is your wife," he said as he left me and her alone.

I put my hand on her waist and took her other hand. We started dancing, with only the music going through our ears. The song ended and I lead her out to the shadows where we earlier took refuge in. The silence between us wasn't unnerving, at all. The wait was. I just wanted to beat Pegasus and get it over with it.

Lucy's POV

"That was one hell of a night," I said as we got inside the mansion. It was true, with all the Kaiba kicking Pegasus's ass and dancing it was very… Enchanting. "I'm glad you had your revenge," I said to him as I started to go back to my room.

Before I could even get to the stairs I felt his fingers curl on my arm harshly. Turning to see that Kaiba was currently in his bitch mode. "Looks like I got more than just revenge," his voice was lower than before… Slight more… Husky. "Lucy, it seems that I have one person less that's trying to kill me." His statement flowed in my ears, but my mind made no connections. "Like I said before…" he said putting a finger on my face. "… The pickpocket has a conscience," he said. I felt his finger travel down from my face, slowly making it's way to my neck, and landing on my breasts. Maybe it was a bad idea wearing something sexy. The urge to break his hand was getting to tempting.

"I heard what you said to Pegasus."

Enlightenment is a funny thing, it could mean a lot of stuff. So many people search for some kind of illumination, but not the kind that I just found out. I looked at his blue eyes, trying to see if I can find out anything. But why was I wasting my time? No one could read his eyes. "You seem to have a knack when it comes to spying on me," I finally said. The only comment I could come up with at the time.

"That party was boring, and I happen to be there at the time you were having your sense of right and wrong express itself. But, I have better things to do with my time than making sure you're behaving," he spat and started climbing the stairs.

"Then why do you care if I do or not? You seem to be happy every time you blab to me how I have ethics. I never thought of you were the kind to have an eccentric sense of humor."

He turned to me slowly, looking at me from the stairs… Making him look down at me, it was intimidating. "I think it's ironic that a thief would have a heart. Then I remind myself, you're just saving your own skin." He said nothing more to me as he went back to his room. How can he say that if his motives were the same? As I stayed at the bottom of the stairs, I pondered about Kaiba… A puzzle.


End file.
